Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Okura- A Hero's Destiny
by DarkHero86
Summary: Since Kirmyu's defeat, Okura and his family have kept themselves busy with training, waiting for the next calalmity to strike. But, they may be no match for the foe they are about to face. In this Epic conclusion to Okura's adventures...prepare for the ultimate battle between good and evil. A Hero's Destiny shall unfold when Broly, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, returns!


When they meet in the center, Okura roars in rage when he slams his fist into Broly's cheek. Broly, seemingly unaffected, returns the strike. His massive fist collides into Okura's nose, blood spurting out from underneath his knuckles. Okura cries out when he falls back, rolling across the ground to a stop.

Broly laughs while approaching the downed Saiya-jin, cracking his knuckles. "Believe it or not….I am going to enjoy this, Okura. This is where I can slaughter you and your family…forever cutting off Kakarot's bloodline once and for all!"

Okura quickly leaps to his feet, drawing both his hands back together. "Not if I kill you first! KAMEHAMEHA!" Okura suddenly throws his hands forward, sending the massive blue blast of ki at the giant.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Okura

A Hero's Destiny

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Fours years before…..

A year has passed since the second and final battle with Kirmyu. Dende, Earth's Guardian, took in the Makyan that landed on Earth. Papirko finally gained Piccolo's trust, both the aliens now good friends. Piccolo, with Kami's personality fused with his own, has taken an interest in Guardianship. Bardock has strengthened the Capsule Police Force, patrol officers always on watch around Earth's orbit. A position in the department was offered to Serori, but she declined, knowing that would mean less time with Vegeta. Bra soon left Earth once more, hoping to expand Capsule's jurisdiction beyond the reaches of the North Galaxy. Now with Krillin having moved out and Serori gone most of the time, Okura and Kyuuri can now finally relax in their own home.

The stars shine brightly above their home in the dead of night. All is quiet, not a sound or a stir within the still house. Both Okura and Kyuuri are sound asleep, Kyuuri bundled up with the blanket, Okura's eyes stir underneath his eyelids. Panting, he tosses his head back and forth. Now the forty-one year old Saiya-jin stands in complete darkness, soon that voice returns to him. "Hahaha….well, Okura….did you seriously think you could keep me locked up forever?"

Okura quickly spins around, seeing his double. His double's eyes are white, a sadistic smirk on his face. Okura frowns. "I'll keep you locked away for eternity if I have to! Now why don't you just go away!"

The double laughs, his muscles bulking as he grows to nine feet tall. His hair turns bright green. "I'm not going anywhere Okura. The time will come when I am unleashed once more! And when I am let go….death will follow me wherever I go!"

Okura screams before he charges him; his double suddenly clotheslines him, knocking him to the ground before wrapping his massive fingers around his neck. Okura gags while quickly lifted into the air as his double laughs. "I'll never let you loose! Never again!"

The double smirks while he is squeezing down. "I beg to differ, Okura….you are still weak….I WILL be set free…MY time is on the horizon! Hahahaha!" Okura struggles to breath, trying to pry his fingers from his throat. Returning to the real world, Okura quickly sits up as he screams. Kyuuri springs up, quickly looking to him.

"Okura!? You ok!? What's wrong!?"

Okura pants, sweat beading down his forehead and down his chest, running over the scar across his muscled chest that was caused by Kirmyu. He gulps, his muscles twitching from Kyuuri's gentle touch on his shoulder. His eyes shift to her, then shakes his head. "I'm fine….just a bad dream." Kyuuri sighs before leaning in and kissing his cheek before placing her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Okura sits in the kitchen while drinking a cup of coffee, his eyes fixated on the window. He watched as Krillin landed, holding a woman's hand, just slightly shorter than Krillin. Lifting a brow, he stood up and walked to the door, soon opening it as Krillin blinked his hand up as if he was about ready to knock. Krillin then smirked. "Hey, Okura!"

Okura just looked at him, then the girl. She had fiery red hair, standing at five feet and six inches. Being both thin and beautiful, she was quite a catch for Krillin…ESPECIALLY for Krillin. Okura held his hand out to the girl, still weary about her. "I'm Okura…and your name is?"

The girl gives a sweet smile, gently taking his hand, her voice soft. "My name is Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you, Okura."

Okura narrowed his eyes. "No…your Saiya-jin name….."

Krillin suddenly shoved him back. "Hey! That's uncalled for! You don't talk to her like she is some kind of threat!"

While Krillin yelled at Okura, the girl known as Rei just looked at Okura with disbelief. She gave a sigh before she muttered. "It's Beetu…"

Krillin froze before looking back, Okura crossing his arms. Krillin blinks. "Wh-Wha?"

She looks to them both. "It's Beetu. H-how did you know, Okura?"

Okura chuckles. "Your power level is higher than Krillin's"

Krillin suddenly glares at Okura, the Saiya-jins laughing. "I hate being human…" He sighs, soon walking away. Okura looks to Beetu.

"Why hide who you are?"

The girl just shrugs. "I find it easier to walk amongst humans this way. I even had my tail removed." Okura shakes his head, and then looks Krillin. Krillin sits down in a lawn chair, sighing. Beetu looks to him as well as she pouts a bit. "Plus I hid who I am from Krillin so he wouldn't feel inferior."

Okura smiled. "Well….either way…he seems to really like ya."

Beetu giggles lightly. "He better….we're getting married."

Okura's eyes shoot wide open before looking to Krillin. "Krillin!?"

The no-nosed fighter blinks as he turns around, Okura suddenly charging after him. His eyes go wide as he jumps up. "WAAAHHHH!" Okura suddenly tackles him to the ground, putting him in a headlock as he gives him a noogie.

"Why you lil' turd!" Krillin tries to get away, struggling to pry his arm off.

"YOU DON'T LET ME GO….YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE BEST MAN!" Okura blinked before releasing him.

"Best man? Gee, I dunno, Krillin….I really hate suits." Krillin dropped to his knees as he pleaded with him, eyes big as he brought on the waterworks.

"Pleeeeaaaase, Okura! It'd mean a lot!" Okura sighs.

"Alright, fine!" Okura chuckles as Krillin jumps up and cheers.

"Yeah! I…eh…um…who do you think should walk Re-er-Beetu down the aisle? She doesn't have any parents."

Okura shrugs. Three weeks pass, Okura, Krillin, and Kyuuri went to do some shopping some in the city. Okura stands in front of a mirror. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie, a tailor taking having just finished the suit. Okura frowns, glaring at himself in the mirror as Kyuuri smiles. "You look so handsome in a tux, Okura."

Krillin smirks. "Sooo…..the monkey is wearing a monkey suit…isn't that funny?"

They both laugh as Okura frowns at them. He then blinks. "This suit is so darn stuffy. Hey, Krillin…was this paid for?"

Krillin blinks. "Yeah….why?" Okura suddenly reaches up and tears the sleeves off, the tailor screaming before he faints from his hard work being ruined while Okura's arm wrappings are revealed. Krillin jumps. "OKURA!"

Okura is relieved. "Aaaahhhhhhh….that feels so much better."

Kyuuri frowns as she crosses her arms. Okura suddenly lifted a brow, his gaze going to the window, Krillin and Kyuuri doing the same. "You feel that?" Kyuuri asked. Okura quickly goes into the fitting room to change, coming back out in his normal garb. All three of them quickly walk out the door, eyes towards the sky. They suddenly take off into the air.

Serori and Vegeta sat on the beach at the Kame House. Watching the waves splash onto the shore, Serori just smiles before resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The young prince looks to her before smiling as well. Vegeta is just wearing a pair of red swim shorts, his tail burying itself into the sand. Serori stood up, wearing a faded green bikini. The two-piece shows off the light tone of her muscles. The scars on her arms were clear as day from Kirmyu's attack, a scar seen on her abs. She looks to Vegeta as she giggles, dark scar on her face. Her tail wraps around her waist before she runs into the waves, jumping right into the water. Vegeta blinks before Serori surfaces, the water running over her skin. Vegeta just stares, his cheeks turning red. She blinks, noticing the prince gawking before her own cheeks flush as well. She giggled again. "Come on in, Vegeta! The water's perfect!"

Meanwhile at the window of the Kame House, Roshi drooled as he had a pair of binoculars over his eyes. "Oh yes….even with the scars…you're still a very pretty girl." He then jumped back when a pair of eyes suddenly appeared in his scope. He looks over his binoculars, Vegeta frowning as his right eye twitches. Roshi gives a sheepish grin as he waves to him. "Uhhh…hi Vegeta! Just watching the waves! Eh heh…" Roshi then screams before Vegeta slams his fist over the old man's head. Roshi slams into the ground before Vegeta turns to go back to the beach.

"Pervert…" He then paused as he stared at the horizon. On the horizon, the sky darkened, lightning streaking across the clouds. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, Serori blinking as she turned around. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Serori and Vegeta were soon in the air, dressed in their normal garb. Flying side by side, they were joined by Krillin as well as Serori's parents. They look to one another, Serori looking to her father. "Dad! What do you think it is this time?"

Okura shook his head. "It seems someone has gathered all the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron. We need to hurry before it's too late!"

At Dende's lookout, Dende's hand trembled as he held onto Kami's staff. Piccolo, joined by Papirko, approached the Guardian. They stared off into the horizon, witnessing the darkened clouds. Piccolo shifted his gaze to Dende. "You getting the same bad feeling that I'm getting?"

The Guardian gave a nod, narrowing his eyes. "Okura and the others are on their way to see what the wishes are." Dende then looked to Piccolo, a look of concern in his eyes. "Piccolo….this screams déjà vu. I need you to go with them and report back to me, ok?" Piccolo gave a nod a quickly took off.

While in flight, Piccolo would join the group. Okura looked over to him. Not a word exchanged. Okura immediately knew why Piccolo was sent. With Dende having upgraded Shenron since his last summon, the beast can now grant three wishes.

A hooded figure stands before the magnificence of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. With the lightning streaking across the sky, the Eternal Dragon shifts his gaze towards the ground, glaring at the hooded being. "WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?" A pair of pale hands reached up, lowering the hood to reveal her aged face. The dragon lifted a brow. "AAAHHH…..I REMEMBER YOU, SAIYA-JIN. TIME HAS NOT BEEN KIND TO YOU."

The elder woman frowned at his comment, pointing to him. "You best hold your tongue, lizard! I do have the power to destroy you!"

A drop of sweat dripped down the side of his head, the mystical beast speaking out. "WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES, SAIYA-JIN?"

She gave a smirk. "I wish for my long deceased husband, Broly, to return to life!"

Giving a gulp, the Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed bright yellow. "IT IS DONE…WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

She crossed her arms, her tail fluttering about as she spoke. "For Broly to appear here when he escapes Hell!"

There was a moment of silence. Soon thunder rolled through the clouds to break it, Shenron giving a sigh. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. NOW WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH, OLD SAIYA-JIN?"

Meanwhile in Hell, two of the trolls sit outside the jailhouse where the Universe's deadliest slain villains are held captive. One of them is red, having a massive bulk on his frame with two horns protruding from his forehead, fixing a set of glasses over his eyes, black hair slicked back. Sitting on the table in front of him is a chessboard with the black and white pieces. Across the way, a blue troll sits, scratching the back of his head. A single horn protrudes from the center of his forehead, hair shaggy and light brown. He scratches at the scruff on his chin, soon reaching out and moving one of his two last pieces; the queen. The red one smirks, reaching out and moving his knight, sitting back as he crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face, his voice screechy and whiney. "Checkmate!"

"What!?" The blue one sits forward, examining the board with deep concentration. He then growled before smacking the chessboard and table aside and leaping onto the red troll. "YOU CHEATING DOG!" As they fight, groaning is heard from inside the jailhouse. A white hand soon hangs from outside of a cell, a very familiar voice heard.

"Those idiots are fighting again! Why can't they just shut up!?"

Laughing was heard from the next cell over. His voice deep and seemingly full of himself. "Be quiet, Frieza! It'll be over soon and then you can go back to your beauty rest!"

Frieza growls as he slams his fist against the bars. "Silence, you waste of genetic material! Need I remind you, Cell, that I am a ruler?"

Cell scoffs. "Defeated by a 1st form Super Saiya-jin!"

As they argued, there is movement of chains down the hall within a dark cell. A pair of eyes soon open, a smirk spreading across its lips as the halo above soon shatters. Stepping into the light, standing at six feet and nine inches tall is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. Wrapped around his body is heavy chains, binding his hands together behind his back. Clenching his fists, he starts to grit his teeth, his muscles starting to tense as he groans. Soon the arguing ends when they hear him, both laugh as they hear his strain.

"Hey, Frieza…sounds like he's at it again! When is he going to learn!?" Cell starts to laugh again as Frieza joins in.

"C'mon, Broly! We all know that there is no escape from this place! So just-" His remarks are interrupted when they hear the chains snap, the links clanging on the ground before the cell door that cages Broly suddenly flies down the hall, slamming into the wall. Frieza and Cell press their faces to the bars, blinking as they watch Broly walk by them, the Saiya-jin soon laughing. Frieza grumbles. "….How come he gets all the breaks?" Broly pauses before looking over to Frieza. Frieza blinks as he takes a step back. Broly smirks, powering up as his hair turns golden blonde, his emerald eyes narrowing while holding an open hand out to Frieza. Frieza suddenly screams when Broly fires a blast into his cell, sending him into the wall. Cell starts to laugh until Broly turns his attention to him. Cell blinks before screaming, Broly doing the same to him. In a cell across the way, a massive purple hand slowly slides out from the bars, Cooler's red eyes peering into the hall. In the cell next to him, Ice does the same.

Outside, as the trolls continue to roll around on the ground, Broly tears the front door off its hinges, tossing it aside before walking out into the light. The trolls freeze, blinking as they stare at him. Broly smirks before he starts to laugh, the red troll frowning. "Oh no…not again!" Broly clenches his fists as his body sends out an emerald green blast.

Back on Earth, the elder Saiya-jin laughs, the Eternal Dragon growling. "YOUR FINAL WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL AND MAY YOU MEET YOUR ILL-FATED END."

The elder frowned at his comment. "You know nothing of my fate, Dragon!" Shenron growls once more before disappearing, the dragon balls quickly scattering all over the globe. She started to laugh once more before the warriors arrived, Okura soon landing, followed by Piccolo. When Piccolo lands, his eyes go wide when he recognizes the old woman. Vegeta Junior, Serori, Kyuuri, and Krillin soon joined them.

Serori blinked as she saw the old woman, Krillin crosses his arm as he turns to Okura. "Hey…who's she?"

Okura looks to Krillin before approaching her. "Let's find out." Okura paused as he narrowed his eyes. "You…old one…..what did you wish for!?"

She smirked as she turned her gaze towards him. "Why…I wished for your end, Okura…"

Okura blinked, soon raising a hand as he pointed to her. "H-how do you know my name, lady?"

The old woman laughed as Piccolo stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's your grandmother, Okura….her name is Pima."

Okura opened his mouth, seeming to be without words as she spoke. "I was hoping you'd be dead by now, Namekian. But I guess you'll have to deal with my husband now…you'll wish you were already dead!"

Piccolo stepped forward, fists clenched tight as he grit his teeth. "You didn't!"

Pima chuckles. "Oh yes I did! When he gets here…he'll kill you all….slowly…painfully…you all will die! Together we shall rule over the universe!"

"Pima! You do realize he'll kill you, too! He has no conscience and no guilt!"

Okura growled. "Who in the hell are we talking about, Piccolo!?"

Piccolo looked to Okura. "Your grandfather! Broly…THE Legendary Super Saiya-jin! The one who killed your parents!"

Okura gulped, taking a step back. "G-grandfather? He…..he's the evil that killed my parents!? HE killed his own son!? WHY!?"

Before Piccolo could speak, Pima spoke in his place. "Because…Karifura was weak! That sniveling…ungrateful waste of Saiya-jin blood rejected his legacy! He rejected his blood rights to rule over the universe along side of his father and I! And the ultimate sin he committed was breeding with your harlot of a mother….one of Kakarot's blood!"

Okura stepped forward as he powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "You don't speak of my parents that way! Blood or not…I will tear you apart with my bare hands!"

Pima smirked. "Ah…so you are much like your grandfather, Okura."

Okura growled as he stepped forward, Piccolo suddenly clutching his shoulder. "Don't….she's a trickster. She wants you to use up most of your energy on her so Broly will have an easier time taking you out."

Okura looked to him. "How do you know?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "She did the same to me and your grandfather Gohan."

Pima laughs under her breath. "It won't matter…Broly has become much more powerful than you can imagine. I suppose going to Hell was the best thing for him…"

Okura closes his eyes. "Suppose he is as powerful as you say he is…what will it take for him to stop?"

The old Saiya-jin shifts her gaze to the sky, slowly stepping back as she smiles. "Nothing…..he'll stop at nothing to destroy this world and the world after this one. Soon…this galaxy will be wiped out!"

Okura clenches his fists again, walking towards her. "What is the point!? Why will he do this!?"

Pima sighed. "Because….he can."

Okura growled once more as he suddenly charged after her, Piccolo trying to catch him. "Okura! Don't!"

Okura screams as he darts towards her, his fist pulled back. Pima only smirks as she watches him. "It is no use, Okura….because…" Okura threw his fist forward, only for it to slam into a massive chest with a loud thud. He blinks, his gaze shifting up to stare into a pair of emerald eyes, the golden haired being standing two inches taller than himself. "…He's here…." The Legendary Super Saiya-jin smirks, suddenly backhanding Okura as he goes flying and hits the ground, skidding across the dirt when he catches himself. Looking up, he blinks as he eyes the Super Saiya-jin. Just the power he was releasing as a first stage was quite overwhelming. Okura slowly stood up, Broly keeping his gaze locked on Okura until Pima wraps her arms around his waist. "Broly….my love." Broly blinks before looking down to the pale hands Soon Broly turns to Pima, blinking before he slowly reaches up, gently placing his hands to her cheeks.

"Pima….you're…old." He gives a soft smile.

Pima chuckles lightly as she stares up into his eyes. "It will only be for another year. Once we gather the dragon balls again….we can wish for the return of my youth. Then….for immortality to spend eternity with each other."

Broly starts to run his fingers through her silver colored hair on the right side of her head, looking her over. "Pima…..Why would I want to spend eternity with you?"

The old woman blinks, a look of surprise at his question. "B-but…Broly….so we can try to have another successor."

Broly began to chuckle as he slowly leaned in, as if he was going to kiss her until he paused right in front of her lips. "But you have already proven to me that you produce weak offspring…I have no use for you…" Pima's eyes go wide until Broly suddenly gives a quick twist of her head with his hands, a loud crunching snap echoing as everyone but Piccolo gasps. Her arms go limp, Broly dropping her body with a loud thud, her head twisted all the way around. Piccolo closes his eyes. Serori suddenly stepped forward as she and her mother powered up to Super Saiya-jin.

"That was completely unnecessary, Broly! There was no need to kill her like that!" Broly suddenly spun around, his eyes locked on the young woman as they narrowed. He then looked to Okura, blinking as he stared at him.

"Kakarot….."

Okura blinked for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "No…my name is Okura. Great Grandson of Goku…or Kakarot as you call him…Grandson of Gohan…Son of Pan and Karifura!"

Broly started to laugh as he crossed his arms. "Son of Karifura!? Ha! So my pitiful spawn fathered a child after all. It's a shame that he didn't share my strength or my passion."

The Namekian growled as he stepped forward. "PASSION!? WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF PASSION!? ALL YOU DO IS BRING DEATH WHEREVER YOU GO, BROLY!"

Broly laughed once more. "In which every life is extinguished no matter the end! People talk of living in the Other World…why….I just provide the first class ticket!"

Vegeta clenches his fists as he suddenly springs forward. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! LET'S END THIS NOW!" Serori reaches out to grab hold of him, but Vegeta was already out of reach. Vegeta darts towards Broly as he yells out, suddenly slamming his fist into the center of Broly's face. The blow creates a loud sound of thunder that echoes through the air. Broly does not budge. Vegeta's eyes widen with disbelief, Broly smirking before suddenly performing a forward kick, slamming his foot into his chest and sending the young prince flying until Serori snags him by the wrist, halting him in mid-flight. Okura narrowed his eyes, powering up to his second stage, electricity arcing over his body as he clenches his fists. Broly lifts a brow, laughing before he starts to approach the group.

"You seriously think you can stop me!? "

Okura gives a smirk. "My grandfather did…as a Super Saiya-jin 3."

Broly pauses, then scoffs. "And I suppose you can achieve such a level of power, whelp?"

"Oh…not just me….HYEAH!" He boosts his power, suddenly transforming into his third level. His hair long and golden blonde, his brows fading away. The electricity arcing over his form becomes more prominent as he smirks, his golden tail wrapping around his waist. Soon Vegeta, Serori, and Kyuuri follow suit. The females tend to differ from the males in their third forms in one way. Their muscles are much more toned now, eyebrow hairs gone, but their brows not more prominent like the males. Serori just gives a smirk as she clenches her fists, the muscles in her forearms flexing. Both the females' abdominal muscles are more toned, showing off the tight six-packs.

Krillin looks to all of them before frowning. "Why am I even here?"

"Because you care for your friends."

Krillin jumped when he turned around, seeing Beetu standing beside him. "WHA!? What'd I tell you about doing that!?"

Beetu giggled before watching the group of Super Saiya-jins. She could sense the power that Broly was giving off, narrowing her eyes. "Krillin….we need to get as far away as we can from here."

Krillin shook his head. "No…I won't leave them to fight alone."

All four of the Saiya-jins suddenly appear around Broly, having him surrounded. They all scream when they deliver a heavy blow against the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Broly suddenly screams when there is an explosion of energy from his body, all of them being knocked away. Piccolo's eyes widen when he watches this, his eyes locked onto Broly as his jaw drops, his hands trembling as he takes a step back. "N-no…..he…..he's…." Okura and Serori both stand up as they groan, their eyes shifting to Broly as their eyes widen, Kyuuri and Vegeta doing the same, standing where Broly once stood is a new form of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Flexing his fingers, Broly smirks as a bright green aura surrounds him, dark blue lightning arcing from his body. The hair from his brows disappeared, brows protruding out more. His golden blonde hair now ended at the back of his knees. Piccolo narrows his eyes, sweat dripping down the front of his forehead. "….he's a Super Saiya-jin 3."

Krillin gulped, looking to Beetu. "Ok….let's go."

Krillin held his hand out, gently taking her hand as they took off into the air. Broly's eyes shifted to the sky, watching them leave before starting to laugh, raising his hand and quickly sending a bright green blast towards them. Beetu looks back, screaming before Krillin quickly pulls her out of the way, the blast just missing her. Okura screams before lunging forward, slamming his shoulder into Broly. Broly flies back, Vegeta appearing behind him with his foot drawn back. The prince swings his foot forward, Broly quickly spinning around and slapping his foot away with his left hand, following through with a right uppercut, Vegeta crying out as he is launched into the air. Broly suddenly appears above him, fist raised up. Before he can strike Vegeta, Serori appears in front of Broly, delivering a heavy punch to his face, making Broly streak across the sky. Kyuuri appears far behind Broly, holding her hands out as she screams, an explosion of energy leaving her hands. Broly quickly recovers, spinning towards Kyuuri and holding his hands out in front of himself. He takes the hit, the energy exploding within his hands. Before the smoke clears, he flies from the cloud. Kyuuri's eyes widen, bracing herself with her arms from Broly's strike. Okura quickly appears in front of Kyuuri, reaching out, clutching the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's fist, and throwing him towards the ground. Broly lands on his feet, eyes shifting upwards as he watches them. He just gives another smirk, waving them on. "Let me see what you all have!"

They all appear, surrounding him as they start to throw punches and kicks. Broly starts to laugh, dodging their strikes left and right, performing a spin kick, slamming into all four of them as they cry out and hit the ground. Vegeta quickly hops up to his feet, throwing both of his hands forward. "GALICK GUN!" A massive purple blast is sent towards the evil being. Broly laughs before smacking the blast aside, swatting it like an insect before lunging forward and slamming his fist into Vegeta's stomach. The prince's eyes widen as the wind is knocked out of him, hunching over before Broly spins around and slams his elbow into the back of Vegeta's neck, causing him to slam his face into the ground. Kyuuri appears behind him, slamming her heel into his back. Broly falters forward before Serori jumps up and starts to throw punches, seven punches landing on his face before Broly growls and delivers a right hook across her face. Serori cries out before the Saiya-jin clutches her by the throat and lifts her up. Repeatedly he starts to punch her in the stomach, Serori crying out as much as she could with her breath being knocked from her lungs. Okura appears beside him, slamming his palm into the side of Broly's head, an explosion of ki erupting from his hand. Broly suddenly drops Serori, the young woman curling up in pain before the Saiya-jin turns to Okura and punches him in the center of the nose. Okura falters back as he yells out in pain, blood dripping from his nose before Broly spins and kicks him in the stomach. Okura coughs, dropping to his knees until the Legendary Super Saiya-jin grips Okura's hair, pulling his head back and slamming his fist across his face, Okura falling back. Broly starts to laugh once more as he holds his hand out to Okura, a bright green sphere forming in his palm. Without any warning, a blue ball of ki explodes off his back.

Blinking, he starts to look around, seeming unfazed. "What was that?"

Okura and the others look up to the sky as they hear the laughter of an old man. Swooping down, Master Roshi is seen on the Flying Nimbus, landing on the ground, regaining his composure. Broly blinks in confusion. The old man sighs as he shakes his head. "So…Broccoli-"

"Broly!" Piccolo yells out.

"WHATEVER!" Roshi screamed. He looks to Broly again, his beard and Hawaiian shirt fluttering in the wind. "…we meet again! Well…this time I'm sober and won't have any issues with kicking your behind, Saiya-jin!" Roshi clenches his fists when his muscles suddenly bulk, his shirt shredding apart. Okura blinks with wide eyes.

"Woah! Roshi!"

"And soon….I will rid the universe of you fowl creature-WAHHAHH!" Broly suddenly appears in front of Roshi, kicking him into the air. Roshi cries out as he disappears into the sky as Broly laughs. Okura frowns, slowly standing up.

"You'll pay for that, Broly!" Broly turns to Okura as everyone gathered with him. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin only smirks.

Within Satan City, the citizens go on with their lives, unaware of the impending doom that will fall upon them. There is a flash of green light in the distance, a few of the citizens stopping as they watch. A young girl looks to the sky, suddenly screaming as she runs away, something suddenly crashing into the earth, smashing through the concrete. More people scream when three more objects slam into the surrounding buildings, crashing through the walls. The sound of Okura groaning escapes the crater in the ground, the Saiya-jin slowly reaching out of the crater, pulling himself up. Looking up, he watches as Vegeta, Serori and Kyuuri crawl out of the rubble of the buildings. Standing up, he watches Broly as the being slowly descends to the ground, gently touching down with that same smirk on his face. "You ready to die, Okura?"

Okura wipes the blood from his nose, looking to the streak on his wrappings before he chuckles. "Not quite yet, Broly."

A sadistic grin grows across his lips. "Well then…" Broly suddenly appears behind Okura, driving a knee towards his spine until Okura performs a back flip. Once above Broly, he slams his heel into the back of his head, making Broly stagger forward before gathering energy within his palms and throwing them one after the other at Broly, exploding on impact. Broly emerges from the smoke, laughing as grabs hold of Okura's wrist and slams him into the ground. Okura cries out with Broly still laughing. Serori screams as she rushes him, slamming her shoulder into him as he goes flying down the street. Vegeta appears right in front of the fiend, quickly kicking him upwards into the air. Kyuuri waits high above, lifting both her hands into the air and slamming them down onto Broly, launching him back towards the ground. Before slamming into the earth, Broly quickly spins around and lands on his feet. All four of them close in on him.

While the battle carried on, Piccolo watched from a distance, whispering to himself. "Maybe they CAN beat him. However, something seems off. Broly's power isn't dwindling."

Krillin and Beetu work quickly as they try to evacuate the city, Krillin looking to the crowd as he yells over their screams. "Hurry up and get the hell out of here! Forget your belongings and just leave!" Citizens flooded the streets with their families as Beetu looked to the quartet as they struggled against Broly, hearing his insane laughter in the distance. All of them hit the ground, Broly dropping down onto Serori first, a loud crack heard as she screamed, a few ribs snapping from the pressure. Broly hops off her and lands onto Kyuuri's spine, Okura's wife crying out before he leaps onto Vegeta's chest. Vegeta screams, Broly soon leaping onto Okura, laughing when he feels his ribs crack under his feet. Beetu frowns before suddenly taking off after Broly, Krillin quickly turning around. "BEETU NO!" The young woman flies straight at Broly, her eyes locked onto him. Broly blinks before turning to face her, smirking as he held his hand up and fired a blast at her, striking the girl as she screams in the explosion. Krillin cries out for her, quickly taking off. She hits the ground, her body charred. Beetu was unconscious. Krillin lands beside her, gently picking her up in his arms. A tear trickles down his cheek, soon looking to Broly. Broly laughs.

"The foolish girl! Did she seriously think she could take me on in a base form!? HA!"

Krillin grits his teeth as he slowly stands up. "No…but I think I can take you on, Broly."

Broly cocks his head back, lifting a brow as he smirks. "Oh? You really think so….what is your power level…5? I want to see this."

Krillin growled, starting to power up as the dust around him began to kick into the air. Broly watched, Okura lifting his head, coughing into the concrete, blood trickling from his lips. "K-krillin! W-what are you doing!?"

Krillin tightens his fists as he clenches his teeth. "Something…completely insane! Heeeeyeeeaaaaaahhhhh!"

Okura's eyes widen, realizing what Krillin is planning. He plans to take his body beyond it's limits, beyond what the Kaio-ken has pushed. "KRILLIN! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH KAIO-KEN TIMES FORTY! GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Krillin's eyes turn white, his shirt shredding apart as his muscles bulk, a familiar red-purple aura surrounding him after an explosion of energy emits from his body. Broly waves him on, Krillin suddenly appearing in front of Broly and slams his fist into his face. Broly is completely caught off guard, faltering back. Krillin screams when he starts delivering a flurry of blows to his face. Broly is quick to backhand him, sending him into one of the buildings, the wall crashing down over top of him. Broly shook his head.

"Stupid human…." He raised his hand while a green sphere formed within it. "…You have a spirit of a Saiya-jin…..but spirit isn't enou-" Broly is suddenly struck in the back with a bright blue blast. He blinks for a moment, turning around to see Bardock as the sphere faded. Bardock kept his eyes locked onto Broly. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin then grit his teeth as his right eye twitched. "K-Kakarot…."

Bardock smirks. "No…my name is Bardock! Father of Kakarot! I'm here to kill you."

Broly's eyes twitched again as he clenched his fists. Bardock powers up to Super Saiya-jin 3, gritting his teeth. Broly's muscles began to tremble. "K-kakarot…KAKAROT!" Bardock then took a step back, feeling the spike in Broly's ki. Broly suddenly screams, a flash of blinding green light emerging from his body as Bardock and Piccolo covered their eyes, Okura looking away. The light fades while everyone is able to feel the enormous amount of energy. Standing up, Kyuuri's eyes tremble in horror. Standing before them is Broly in his true form. Standing at nine feet tall, he is now a hulking mass of muscle. His eyes now completely white, his hair bright emerald green. He is now a Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3. Bardock stared in disbelief, Piccolo gulping.

"Bardock….we need to evacuate the planet…"

He quickly looked to Piccolo. "Then get to it! I'll try to keep him back!"

Okura groaned as he stood up. "No! We can beat him!"

Broly then started to laugh, Okura looking to him. "Think you can defeat a god, Okura!?"

Okura began to growl. "You're no god! You're living flesh like the rest of us!"

Broly then began to laugh again. "You do realize there were three wishes, right? Did you ever stop to wonder what that third wish was?"

Okura narrowed his eyes. Piccolo tried to think, but then came to realize why did not leave so much as a scratch on him. "No…"

"YES! I AM IMMORTAL!" Okura's eyes widened as Bardock scoffed.

"So…..that doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Piccolo gulped. "Bardock…you have Eternal Life…meaning that you'll never age or die from natural causes. Broly is Immortal….meaning not only will he live on for eternity….but he is now indestructible."

Bardock blinked, looking to Broly. "Oh….um….that seems to provide a problem for us, huh?"

"Yeah…."

Bardock suddenly shakes his head. "No matter! We'll find a way to destroy you!"

Okura soon stands by Bardock's side, joined by his wife and daughter and her boyfriend, Vegeta. Vegeta smirks as he crosses his arms. "Indestructible? Ha! Sounds like a challenge to me!"

Broly gave a smirk as he pointed to him. "Then you shall be the first to die!"

Vegeta's eyes shoot wide. "Wait! What!?" Broly suddenly charges forward. The hulking Saiya-jin quickly drives his arm into Vegeta's face, performing a clothesline on him. Vegeta cries out when he hits the ground on his back. Broly spins around, quickly clutching Vegeta by his head and throws him high into the air. Before he could get a shot off, Serori and Kyuuri quickly charge forward. He shifts his sights onto the two females, sprinting forward as he snagged their long golden hair. He starts to laugh, quickly slamming the mother and daughter together as they scream before he slams them into the ground. Appearing high above, Bardock and Okura quickly descend, slamming their fists into his face with a loud crack. Broly just blinks, not having budged an inch before giving a light smirk. Bardock and Okura gasp before Broly suddenly screams, sending out an energy field from his body. Both of them cry out when they are blown back from the surge. Kyuuri and Serori both stand up, gritting their teeth. Okura joins them, All three of them pulling their hands back, simultaneously speaking.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Thrusting their hands forward, they release the Turtle Devastation Wave. The massive blue beams of ki rushes towards the demon-like Saiya-jin. Broly laughs as he rushes the blast, pushing through it as the trio's eyes widen with horror. Broly swings one of his massive arms, slamming into all three of them, knocking them aside when they yell out. Bardock and Vegeta appear above him, placing their hands forward while releasing multiple ki blasts until Broly leaps right at them. They go to scream until Broly snags them by the throats, gagging when the gigantic Saiya-jin looks into their eyes.

"Bardock, is it? You look so much like Kakarot….maybe I should rip your face off."

Bardock coughs. "Maybe you can kiss my butt!"

Broly smirked. He suddenly throws Vegeta towards the ground before slamming his own forehead into Bardock's nose, blood spurting from his nostrils. Bardock growls before driving a knee into Broly's chin. Broly loosens his grip as Bardock quickly takes off. He looks over to the recovering Okura. Okura looks up at Broly, noticing the spike in his ki. He gulps as he tries to catch his breath, holding his side in pain. "We can't beat him….not like this…" His eyes then lock onto Bardock. "HEY! GOT THAT EARRING ON YA!?"

Bardock gives a mischievous smirk. "YEP!" He quickly reaches into his pocket and places earring on his left ear. Okura was quick to retrieve his and place it on his right ear. As soon as he released the earring, an unseen force suddenly pulls him and Bardock toward each other. Once they collide, there is a blinding light the spreads across the city. Broly along with the others quickly shield their eyes. Already feeling the immense power, Serori lowers her arm to see the now fused warriors. Standing where Okura and Bardock once stood was Barkura, having been resurrected once more. Flexing his fingers, Barkura smirks as his emerald eyes lock onto the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Their voices speaking as one, Barkura slowly crosses his arms.

"Normally this is where I would say something witty or….cool….but…..I think I'm just going to kill you."

Serori hops up as she throws her hand into the air. "Yeah! Kick his ass!"

Broly starts to laugh as he looks to the fusion warrior. Barkura lifts a brow. "What's so funny!?"

Broly just raises a hand as he points to him. "You just made it easier to kill you both."

Barkura lifted a brow until Broly appeared right in front of him. The massive fiend throws a fist forward, Barkura catching it before Broly throws another. Again, Barkura catches it, his arms trembling as he tries to hold back the powerhouse's massive mitts. Broly laughs as he watches the drop of sweat trickle down Barkura's forehead. "Wow, Broly….Is this all you got?"

Broly tilts his head. "Not even a fraction of what I have…" Broly suddenly powers up. Barkura's eyes widen when he feels another spike in energy, wincing when Broly starts to slowly twist his hands. Gritting his teeth, Barkura suddenly screams and kicks away from Broly, thrusting his hands forward as he screams.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Barkura lets loose with his attack. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin slaps away the blast and rushes by the fused warrior. Barkura blinks before turning around, eyeing Broly who has his arms crossed. "You missed, Broly!"

Broly chuckles. "Did I?" Holding out his right hand, he is holding onto the Potara earrings. Barkura reaches up to touch his ears, blinking when he realizes they are gone. Broly slowly tilts his head before crushing the jewelry in his hand, red powder falling from his grip. Barkura frowns.

"Oh crap…" Broly cackles when he rushes forward and slams his fist in Barkura's stomach. Barkura coughs as blood flies from his mouth. The hulking creature then grabs him by the head and starts to slam his knee into Barkura's face repeatedly. Barkura cries out before pushing Broly away, only to meet with a right hook to the face, blood flying through the air. Barkura falls to the ground with a loud thud, groaning as he struggles to get up until Broly lands right on top of the center of his spine. Barkura cries out as the wind is knocked out of his body. The fusion warrior turns over when Broly steps off him. "Ow….." Barkura slowly stands up, holding his stomach. "A monster like you will never stop someone like me, ugly."

Broly freezes in place, soon looking to his right hand before turning back towards Barkura with that same sadistic grin on his face. "As a single victim…maybe…but as two victims….whole other story." Barkura cocks his head back, Broly suddenly spinning around, his left hand glowing bright green. "HYEEEEAAAAHHH HAHAHA!" Slamming his now closed fist into Barkura, there is a bright green explosion that engulfs Barkura, followed by a loud scream that soon splits into two. Flying from the plume of smoke is Bardock and Okura, the force of Broly's strike having broken the fusion and split the two apart. Bardock and Okura roll across the ground before skidding to a stop. Bardock is out cold while Okura remains conscious. Okura slowly sat up before looking to Bardock with wide eyes. Serori gasps in horror to what just transpired.

"H-how!? Only Shenron has the power to separate us!"

Broly cackles once more. "Apparently I do, too!"

Serori cannot take it anymore. She suddenly screams before charging Broly. Kyuuri tries to grab her hand. "SERORI, NO!" Serori suddenly delivers what would be a devastating uppercut to the chin if Broly had not taken the blow as if it was only a feather landing on him. Her eyes widen when he starts to laugh. The Saiya-jin suddenly grabs her by the arm, quickly slamming her against the ground repeatedly. Serori cries out while Kyuuri is screaming in a rage.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Kyuuri launches towards him, ramming her shoulder into his chest, making Broly let go of her as his feet skid across the concrete. Serori coughs after she hits the ground. The young woman looks up as blood drips from her mouth. Kyuuri screams again as she starts to deliver rapid blows to his chest, Broly just taking the hits as he tilts his head in amusement.

"Hmmm….that would almost tickle if you all were not so weak and pathetic! HAHA!" His massive grip wraps around her neck before spiking her off the ground like a football, Kyuuri screaming when she bounces into the air. Broly cackles when he backhands her, causing her to crash into a building. Vegeta roars when he comes flying in.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY WRATH, BROLY! HAAAAAA!" Vegeta thrusts his hands out at his sides, golden aura enveloping his body as electricity arcs over his flesh. He starts to draw in energy before placing his hands out in front of his self. "HAAAA! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta lets loose the massive attack, Broly smirking before drawing his arm back. A tiny green sphere forms in his hand before he throws it towards the attack. The sphere slams into Vegeta Junior's Final Flash, suddenly absorbing the attack. Vegeta's eyes widen. "WHAT!?" The sphere quickly collides with Vegeta Junior, sending him soaring before detonating in the air while Vegeta cries out in agony. Vegeta soon falls to the ground, slamming into the Earth. His clothes torn and tattered, he is covered in his own blood. Vegeta lies unconscious. Okura grits his teeth as he starts to stand up, a spike in his ki now noticed by Broly. The enormous demon soon looks into the eyes of Okura, smirking.

"Oh…so….you DO have a little bit of me in ya, huh? Let's see what I have to do to see your true power, maggot!"

Okura clenches his fists, wincing from the pain in his body. "N-no….I am NOT like you. I am NOT a monster!"

Broly throws his head back as he laughs. "HAHAHA! You're a fool, Okura! You are a monster like me!"

Okura suddenly screams. "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! HYEEAAAHHH!" Okura springs forward, bolting across the ground until Broly holds his hand out, firing a massive green ki wave. Okura is launched back, crashing through a wall of a nearby building. Broly shakes his head as he starts a gradual walk towards Okura's location.

"What will it take to make it surface, Okura!?" Broly then paused as he watched Okura's daughter step out between him and her father. Panting, she clenched her fists, her tail waving back and forth. Blood continued to drip from her lips, Serori just giving him a cold stare.

"Leave…him….alone." Broly narrows his eyes as he grins.

"Heheh…..light bulb."

Serori cocked her head back. "Light bulb? What are yo-" Her eyes widen when Broly appears right in front of her, slugging her in the stomach. With the air driven from her lungs, she gags when she is knocked off her feet, blood spurting from her mouth before Broly delivers a single hammerfist to her spine. Serori hits the ground, Broly stomping on her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Broly tilts his head as he eyeballs her tail. With that sick sadistic grin returning, he quickly reaches down and grabs hold of the fur covered appendage. Serori's eyes widen as Broly starts to pull on it. Her fingers dig into the concrete beneath her, whimpering loudly.

"Oh…what's the matter? Does it hurt? Well….it won't hurt nearly as bad as this will!" With a quick yank, Broly tears her tail from her body, Serori screaming in agonizing pain as tears stream from her eyes, blood flying through the air as Broly laughs.

Inside the crumbled wall, Okura hears the cries of his little girl. Opening his eyes, he emerges from the rubble, his shirt now gone. Struggling to speak, his legs tremble under his own weight. "N-no…l-leave her alone!" Broly briefly looks to Okura before turning Serori over and repeatedly stomping on her stomach, Serori crying loudly as more blood pours from her mouth. She quickly turns over and tries to stand up, Broly delivering a swift kick to the back of her head. Okura finally starts running towards the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Broly spins, driving an elbow to his face, knocking him back again. The son of Pan falls back, hitting the concrete on his back. Broly goes back to work on Serori, soon lifting her by her hair, delivering strike after strike to her scarred face, blood gushing from her nose. Okura tries to stand up once more. "I…said…leave her be!" Broly pauses, feeling yet another spike in Okura's energy. Broly smirks, looking back at his battered grandson.

"How about you stay down, Okura!" Still holding onto Serori, Broly delivers a forward kick to Okura's chest, launching him like a rocket across the ground with his limbs flailing, rolling helplessly before slamming into a telephone pole, smashing through it as it collapses. Once stopped, he tries to push himself off the ground, his arms trembling. Okura groans as he pleas for his daughter's life.

"Broly…..it's me you want! Please…let her go!" He starts to stand up again, soon a green aura surrounds him.

Broly then gives a sadistic grin. Serori's eyes barely open, weakly reaching up and gripping his wrist. Broly grips her arm with his other hand, giving a quick twist that is followed by a squelching snap. Serori screams at the top of her lungs. The massive creature cackles when he lets go of her arm. "Oops! I broke her little arm!"

Okura slams his fist on the ground. "DAMN IT, BROLY! LET HER GO!"

Broly closes his eyes. "Such a pity. Ever wonder what it's like to outlive your children, maggot?"

Okura's eyes widen as he watches Broly lift Serori above his head with both hands, Serori groaning. Whatever energy she had left was gone. Broly starts to laugh as her father cries out. "NOOO!" The maniacal monster drops to a knee, slamming Serori down onto his kneecap, snapping her spine. With a loud crack, her eyes widen from the sudden rush of agonizing pain before they slowly shut, her arms and legs going limp as her head fell back. Slowly her body returns to her base form, hair back to black and her brows returning. Broly drops her lifeless body onto the concrete with a thud. Okura winces as he runs over to her side. His hands tremble, Broly backing up while still giving that disgusting smirk. Okura drops to his knees, soon reaching out as tears start to develop in his eyes. He gently picks her up in his arms, holding her as he runs his fingers through her hair, her head dropping back. Okura starts to pant, trying to catch his breath as he starts to cry. "No….nonono!" He then buries his head into her shoulder as he holds her close to himself. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." Broly breaks the silence with his laughter.

"Apologies don't bring back the dead, Okura!" Okura's eyes suddenly shoot open, his eyes turning white. Slowly and gently he places Serori down onto the ground. Lightning soon arcs from Okura's flesh, clenching his fists as he slowly stands up. Gritting his teeth, his hair flashes green, that familiar green flame returning to his form. Broly smirks when he feels the power rising within his successor. Okura winces as he tries to regain control, whimpering while his muscles begin to spasm. "Now…this could be interesting."

A voice emerges from inside Okura's mind, laughing at him. _"Hahaha….I told you I would return! It is now my time!" _Okura's eyes open again as his veins bulge from his body, screaming in rage. His flesh starts to crack, green light emerging from the fissures. His muscles bulk when he suddenly takes off towards Broly, an explosion emitting from his body. Broly takes a step back. From the light, Okura's insanity emerges. Now a Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3, Okura locks grips with his grandfather. Peering into each other's white eyes, Okura grits his teeth as he pants. The impact causes Broly to slide back a few feet, both at a standoff with each other. Serori soon opens her eyes, quietly groaning before her gaze locks onto her now gigantic father. She just stares at him, being silent before falling back into unconsciousness. Broly starts to laugh.

"YES! AT LAST I MEET ONE WHO IS MY EQUAL!"

Okura smirks. "Equals? No…not equals…I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Broly quickly backed off when Okura screamed, sending out an explosive wave. Both Legendary Super Saiya-jins suddenly vanish. Soon explosions erupt from the structures that tower over the streets. Other buildings start to crumble, collapsing when they can no longer hold themselves up. Appearing high above in the darkening sky, both Legendary Super Saiya-jins launch their attacks. The two spheres collide with each other, both struggling to over power the other. Okura grits his teeth, Broly still smirking. As sweat drips down Okura's forehead, his arms tremble. "Once I have your head on a stick….Granddad…..it will be proof that I am the strongest in the universe! I WILL CRUSH EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Okura screams as he starts to power up even more, his sphere soon gaining ground. He seems to be getting the upper hand in the power struggle.

His grandfather only smirks as he starts to laugh. "You have no idea of the power I have!" Broly suddenly clenches his fists tight, screaming as his emerald sphere quickly absorbed Okura's. Okura's whitened eyes widen before Broly's attack strikes him. Okura screams in the explosion, his body flying towards the ground and slamming into the concrete below. The impact creates a massive crater in the city streets. Once the dust clears, Okura launches out of the crater, his movements ceased when Broly kicks him in the face, knocking him back down. Okura coughs, getting up again. Broly growls. "You are quite persistent…you should have quit while you were ahead!" Okura quickly charges him, throwing his massive right fist forward. Broly meets his strike halfway, slamming his own fist into Okura's. There is a loud crack that echoes through the city, Okura screaming when he felt the bones in his hand shatter. His grandfather then punched him in the face, making Okura falter back. The old foe of Goku then slams his fist into Okura's stomach with an uppercut. Okura screams when glowing green blood flies through the air, turning red. Our hero's flesh cracks before his body explodes in a blinding green light. As the light faded away, Okura was seen on the ground, having returned to his base form. Blood pools around him, a large wound now visible on his stomach. Lifting his head, the bottom of Broly's golden boot presses his head back down. Okura groans in pain while Broly slowly shakes his head. "…another failure…." He then smirks. "…Let's have some fun." Okura's screams of agony echo through the silent city. Broly laughs as he has Okura pressed against a wall of a fallen building. Delivering devastating blows, Broly's fists covered in red blood. Broly backs away from Okura, letting the battered Saiya-jin slide down the wall. Okura is barely breathing let alone conscious. His eyes shut; blood is smeared across his face, dripping from his mouth as it runs down his bare, scarred chest. His eyes slowly open, drifting up towards the towering monster before him. Broly kneels down in front of him, reaching out with a finger and lifting Okura's chin. "Now you get to watch as I destroy everything you know. This galaxy is doomed."

Just then, the ground beneath them began to rumble. Blinking, Broly slowly stands up as he looks around in confusion. Turning to where Krillin fell, the rubble began to shake, some falling from the pile. Broly lifted a brow, Okura whispering. "….Krillin…..no."

A roar of rage is then heard coming from the rubble. "HhyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaAAAAHHHH! KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHTY!" The rubble explodes as Krillin Junior rises from it, his eyes white as blood drips down his forehead. Red flames envelope his body as he screams. Broly's eyes widen with astonishment as he witnesses the power this human now possesses. Krillin charges forward. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" Not only does he throw one of the energy buzz saws, but also he starts to throw multiple. Broly quickly slaps them away, growling until Krillin delivers a kick to his chest. Broly staggers backwards before springing forward. Krillin suddenly appears behind him, slapping him upside the head.

"Right here, ugly!"

Broly growls when he turns around, blinking when Krillin was gone. He then lifts a brow, someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around, Krillin Junior right in his face, his own hands up with fingers spread. "Boo! SOLAR FLARE!" Broly cries out when he covers his eyes from the blinding light, staggering backwards. Krillin starts to vanish and reappear at different points around the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, slapping him to keep his attention. "What's the matter!? Can't catch me!?" Broly's eyes suddenly lock onto Krillin. Krillin blinks. "Uh oh…" Krillin screams in fear when Broly starts to chase him down.

Bardock groans as he opens his eyes, soon standing up. Kyuuri quickly joins the older Saiya-jin while Vegeta is already at Serori's side, gently picking her up in his arms. Bardock narrows his eyes as he watches Broly chase Krillin. Vegeta quickly brings Serori over, panting. "She's still alive….barely." Kyuuri closes her eyes after witnessing the condition that her only child is in.

Bardock looks to her, then to Okura's almost lifeless body. His eyes drift to the sky, watching as the resident birds leave the city. "Kyuuri…go grab Okura and Krillin. I'll take care of Broly."

Kyuuri quickly looks to him. "Bardock…you can't! He'll kill you before you have a chance to-"

Bardock quickly turns on her. "DAMN IT, KYUURI! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU JUST DO WHAT I SAY!?"

Kyuuri flinched at his reaction before giving a slight nod, her eyes shifting to the ground. Bardock sighed before he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you like my own child, Kyuuri…..I can't let you…nor your family get killed. Please….just go." Kyuuri nodded again as she buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing as she hugs him tight.

Before Broly knew it, everyone was gone, including Krillin. Blinking, he turns around to see Bardock powered up. Giving a smirk, he starts to approach him. "So….The Father of Kakarot thinks he can kill me?"

Bardock scratched the back of his head before wiping the sweat from his bare brows. "Well….I'll try my damndest."

Broly waved him on. "Then let me see whatcha-huh!?"

Bardock suddenly latched onto Broly's arm, holding on tight. Bardock gives a smirk as his body starts to glow bright gold. "Maybe I'll just vaporize you!" Broly's eyes widen as the elder began to scream in rage, his body glowing brighter and brighter. The massive being tries to pry him off. _"An Honorable death….at last I find redemption for my sins…"_

"Get off! GET OFF!" Broly starts to punch him in the face, Bardock crying out as he held on tight.

Watching from the distance of the clouds, there is a bright flash of golden light that emits from Satan City. Soon a massive wave of energy starts to engulf the city from within, spreading out as buildings start to vaporize. The earth beneath crumbles and caves in from the devastation. Krillin is seen floating in the air, Beetu cradled in his arms. His Kaio-ken wore off, exhaustion and agony in his eyes. Kyuuri watches as tears roll down her cheeks, the light fading as there is nothing but a crater. She knows it was no use, still able to feel the overwhelming power of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. Looking down to her husband that lifelessly rests in her arms, she sighs before her and the others take off. Broly brushes himself off, his skin scorched and black. Soon his burns heal as he smirks. "Not a chance…"

Broly did not waste anytime as he started his destruction across the Earth. As cities crumble, the Earth's Military and Capsule Police Force was mobilized. Soldiers fire their weapons as recruited Saiya-jins deploy their ki blasts. Broly takes the hits, the bullets seeming to just ricochet off his flesh, ki blasts having no effect. Tanks roll in, firing their cannons. The shells erupt against Broly's frame with great futility. Holding his hands at his sides, he starts to fire off multiple emerald spheres, making quick work of the defending army and vehicles. Screaming out of the sky, a missile speeds towards Broly. He quickly snatches it before it collides with him, tilting his head as he examines it. The scream of the rocket ceases when its fuel is exhausted, Broly just dropping it. His eyes drift upwards, watching as squadrons of fighter jets fly overhead. One of the pilots inside one of the F-15 style jets looks out his canopy, his eyes widening as he screams. Broly flies directly into the plane, smashing through it as it explodes.

At Dende's lookout, Piccolo returns with the stones that are the dragon balls. Papirko quickly approaches with a bag, the Namekian dropping them inside. Looking to the palace, Piccolo screams for Dende. "Hurry up! We have to go!"

Dende and Mr. Popo soon head out, the still somewhat young Guardian quickening his pace. "Piccolo…did you gather all of them!?"

Piccolo gives a nod. "Yes! Now let's go!"

Dende and Mr. Popo are about ready to take off. Without any warning, an emerald green beam erupts from Dende's chest, blasting him in half. Piccolo and Papirko's eyes widen as they scream. "DENDE!"

Mr. Popo quickly spins around. "MASTER DENDE!"

Dende's upper half hits the ground, purple blood quickly pooling around him as he struggles to breathe. All of them look up to see the Legendary Super Saiya-jin above, laughing as he starts to charge another attack. Dende's eyes drift to Piccolo and Papirko, his hands trembling as blood drips from his mouth. "Eh…ehn…Piccolo…Papirko….listen to me! I…" He winces as he struggles to cling to life a little longer. "Y-you two….you two are now The Guardians…"

Papirko and Piccolo's eyes widen with astonishment. Papirko speaks out. "Dende….we….we can't both be Guardians!" He then looks to Piccolo. "Can we?"

Dende coughs. "Y-yes….you can! N-no more will their only be one…..Both of you must be Guardians…in…incase something happens to one of you….please…please accept this!" With reluctance, they both nod. Soon the staff that was once passed down to him is broken in half, given to both of them before Dende cries out in pain as his eyes tremble. "Now GO!"

Piccolo looks to Popo. "C'mon…we have to go NOW!"

Mr. Popo looks to both of them, then to Dende. He slowly shakes his head.

"No…I will stay behind with Master Dende…"

Papirko takes a step forward. "No! You will die here!"

Mr. Popo sighs before looking to Dende. "No….this is my home….I will stay and hold the demon back while you two escape."

Piccolo closes his eyes as he growls. "Fine….let's go, Makyan!"

Papirko blinked, a tear rolling down his cheek before shaking his head, leaving with Piccolo as they seem to vanish.

Kneeling down, Popo reaches out and takes Dende's hand, holding his hand tight. Dende looks to him. "Y-you're a fool, Popo….but you're always one of my best friends."

Mr. Popo shifts his gaze towards Broly, watching as he slowly descended. "Consider this my last moment of service…." He looked to Dende when he felt his grip loosen, his hand dropping. "…Master Dende." Popo sighs as he stands up. Frowning, he suddenly charges at Broly.

Piccolo looks back, watching as the lookout is soon vaporized in a green flash. The next day, ships from all over the globe begin to leave the atmosphere of Earth. Whatever was left of the population of the planet has evacuated, heading into the deep recesses of space. Led by Bra's warship, the fleet is escorted outside the North Galaxy, headed for New Namek. Once having escaped, Krillin and Kyuuri stare out the porthole of their ship. They watch in horror as a small green light starts to spread across the galaxy. The light fades, the North Galaxy now gone.

Close to three days have passed since the destruction of the North Galaxy. Okura lies in a bed in the infirmary. Groaning, he slowly opens his eyes. He starts to sit up until he cries out in pain, falling back down. Lifting the blanket that was laying over top of him, his eyes lock onto the bandages wrapped around his torso. He closes his eyes, gulping from the pain before looking to the cast on his hand. Soon the door to his room opened up, Piccolo stepping inside. He looked to the Namekian, taking a deep painful breath before he spoke with a raspy voice. "How long was I out?"

Piccolo crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Three days..." Okura sighs as he closes his eyes. The newest Guardian starts to approach the bed. "Aren't you gonna ask about your daughter?"

Okura's eyes widen before he quickly sits up. "She's ali-GAAH!" He falls back once more. Piccolo pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Yes…she's alive. Korin gave the last sensu bean to her and she made a full recovery…minus her tail."

Okura is relieved. He then looked around, eyeing the porthole to his right, seeing just stars. He lifted a brow. "Wh-where are we?"

Piccolo looks to the porthole. "We're in space…heading for New Namek."

The Saiya-jin quickly looked to Piccolo. "New Namek? Why?"

The Namekian shifted his eyes to the ground. "Earth is gone…..as well as the North Galaxy."

Okura turns his gaze to the ceiling before closing his eyes, clenching his fists. "Who all is with us?"

Piccolo slowly stood up, walking to the porthole. "We evacuated the planet as much as we could with the time we had."

"What about our friends?"

Piccolo looked to him. "Krillin and Beetu are still recovering. Kyuuri and Vegeta have completely healed. Roshi brought his house with him…."

Okura did not like the sudden silence. He quickly looked to him. "….Piccolo…..what are you not telling me?"

Piccolo frowned. "Broly killed Dende and Mr. Popo. And…."

Okura sat up slowly, wincing. "Where's Bardock?" Piccolo did not answer. The injured warrior suddenly slams his fist down on the bed. "WHERE'S BARDOCK!?"

"HE'S DEAD!" Okura's eyes widened. He quickly fell silent as he fell back into the bed. Piccolo leans against the wall, sliding down it before sitting on the floor. "He tried to use a self destruct technique in an attempt to kill that monster. It didn't work."

Okura closed his eyes. "Get out…."

Piccolo looked up. "Okura…there was nothing that-"

"I said get out!" Piccolo shook his head before standing up and quickly leaving the room.

A few hours pass before the doors open again, Kyuuri slowly stepping into the room. Okura was sound asleep. Kyuuri sits on the edge as she slowly reaches out and places her hand on Okura's. Okura opens his eyes before looking to her. She gives a soft smile. "Hey…."

Okura sighs before shifting his eyes to the ceiling. "Hey…."

Kyuuri frowns. "Okura…there was nothing you can do…..he's just too powerful…"

The Saiya-jin keeps his eyes on the ceiling. "…And all the while….the Universe will be wiped out by his insatiable hunger for destruction….there IS a way to defeat him. I just need to figure out how."

Kyuuri slowly reaches up, running her fingers through his hair. "We could ask the Namekian Dragon to take his immortality away."

Okura looks to her. "And you think that will be enough for us to beat him? I don't know if you have noticed….but he seemed to have no problem with defeating my….dark side."

She gave a sigh. "Does that mean you're giving up, Okura?"

He looked to her as he smirked. "Not by a long shot."

She gave a faint smile before she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

A week has passed before they arrived on New Namek. The entire trip, Serori has kept to herself, only speaking to Vegeta Junior. Even their conversations were on occasion. Piccolo soon led Okura and the small group, Serori staying behind on the ship, to a small village while the Earth population remained on the ship. As they walk into the village, many Namekians, adults and children greet them alike. Piccolo and his friends are then brought to a white dome house that sits on a hill. Walking inside, Piccolo gives a faint smile as he lays his eyes upon the Grand Elder of the Namekians, Moori. Sitting in a stone white throne, the elder seems to have gained a good bit of weight and being a bit more aged since they have last met. His eyes seem to be shut, both hands resting on the knob of a wooden walking stick in front of him. He wears a light blue vest, lines across his forehead to show his age. Seeming to look up, the Grand Elder gives a soft smile as he looks to Piccolo. His voice is deep and rough. "Piccolo….it has been a long time, old friend!"

Piccolo smirked as he approached him, carrying the one-half of Dende's walking stick. "Yes it has, Grand Elder." Moori stares at it for a moment before looking to Piccolo.

"I take it you are not here to check up on us." Piccolo shook his head quietly. Moori sighs.

Piccolo explained the unfortunate events that occurred on Earth. Once he was finished, Moori lowered his head in grief. "Dende was a good Namek. He always put others' needs before his own…even as a child. He will be missed." Moori groaned as he slowly stood up. "You and the people of Earth may stay here for as long as you need. But…..they must work together with the Namekians."

Piccolo gave a nod. "Agreed…and thank you, Moori."

Moori just smiled. "Anything for an old friend."

Piccolo turned to leave before pausing and looking back. "Just so you know…a good percentage of the people are Saiya-jins."

Moori lifted a brow. "Saiya-jins? How? I thought that monster, Frieza, wiped them out."

Piccolo shook his head. "Not all of them…Goku's father traveled the galaxy to gather what was left. They integrated into Earth's population….and so there are also hybrids."

Moori seemed a bit uneasy. "I don't know about letting the Saiya-jins stay on this planet, Piccolo."

The new Guardian shook his head. "There won't be any problems. Okura seems to keep them in line."

The Grand Elder began his walk outside, Piccolo by his side. "And this….Okura….can he be trusted?"

Piccolo nods. "With certainty, Moori. He is Gohan's grandson….Goku's great grandson."

Moori gives a smile. "Then I must meet him."

Once outside, Okura was watching as the Namekian children chased after his waving tail, Kyuuri giggling as she watched. As for Prince Vegeta Junior…he was having a glaring contest with one of Moori's warriors, the Namekian much taller and larger than he is, just wearing a pair of blue pants. Okura soon turned around, looking to Piccolo and Moori. Piccolo shouts out for him. "Okura! C'mere! You need to meet someone."

Okura looked to the children before patting them on their heads, soon approaching the duo. Moori lifted a brow as he watched Okura approach, staring up at the man once he was in front of them. Moori gave a chuckle. "He's almost as big as you, Piccolo…" Okura smirked. Moori stared into his eyes for a moment, Okura just staring back. The Grand Elder then held his hand out to Okura. "My name is Moori….I knew your grandfather and Goku. You look much like Goku."

Okura gives a light laugh when he takes his hand. "Yeah…I get that a lot. I take it Piccolo has given you the status of our situation."

The Grand Elder nods as he frowns. "Yes…very unfortunate. Our home is your home til' you find another world of your own."

Okura began to scratch the back of his head. "Actually, Grand Elder….I was wondering if we could summon Porunga to restore the North Galaxy."

Both Moori and Piccolo blink, Moori sighing. "I'm sorry, Okura…but he just doesn't have that kind of power."

Okura frowns. "Please, Moori….we have to at least try."

Moori thought about it for a moment before he looked to the Namekians of the village. "Even with your people staying here on New Namek….our debt to Goku and your family saving my people will be a debt never repaid. It's going to take some time to bring Porunga to the strength that is needed for such an astronomical wish. There is no telling how long it will take, Okura."

Okura gave a smile as he took his hand. "Thank you, Moori."

The Grand Elder gave a nod. "But on one condition…"

"Name it…"

Moori looked into his eyes. "If you are going to train to fight that…Broly character again….you need to train off world. He must not know where this planet is. I can't afford to lose another home….my heart could not bear it."

Okura smirked. "Done…" Moori smiled.

Okura returned to the ship, Bra standing out front as she crossed her arms. "So, what's the verdict, kid?"

The Saiya-jin looks to her. "The people can stay until Earth and the North Galaxy is restored."

Bra gave a nod. "Good. I need to go once everyone is off the ship."

"Why?"

"I need to go warn the other worlds of Broly. Havarti and his people will need all the help they can get."

Okura nods. "Alright…..but you be careful, ok? Don't try to take Broly on….just run."

She closes her eyes. "I can't guarantee that, Okura."

Okura sighed. "I know….but try anyway."

Once the people of Earth were off the ship, Bra would leave, taking a few people with her to aid in the voyage.

Once in their temporary home, Okura looked about the small house. He looked back at Kyuuri, but Serori was nowhere to be seen. He stepped outside, watching as Serori and Vegeta Junior entered another house. Okura walked over and knocked on the door. Vegeta opened it, blinking for a moment. "Let me speak to my daughter…."

Vegeta gulped before looking to the ground. "Uh…she doesn't want to speak to you…or Kyuuri."

He frowned. "Vegeta….don't make me beg. We need to speak to her."

Vegeta shook his head. "Sorry….." He then shut the door. Okura takes a deep breath before walking away.

Sitting down in his new home, there is a knock at the door. Blinking, Okura opens it to see Krillin, crutches under his arms as he smiles, holding himself up. His black hair is now cut short, combed straight back with a small bang hanging over his right eye. "Hey, Okura."

Okura smirks. "Hey, bud. C'mon in." Krillin nods as he steps inside, looking around his home.

"Haven't seen you since you woke up…I was wondering if you were ok." Okura chuckled.

"I figured after all you and Beetu have been through…you two needed some time alone to recover." Krillin sighed. Okura lifted a brow. "What's wrong, Krillin?"

Krillin looked to him as he reached up and scratched the back of his. "I…I'm done training, Okura. I'm not going to fight anymore."

Okura cocked his head back. "What? W-why?"

Krillin leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm done with it all. I'd like to live long enough to see my kids grow up….and I can't put Beetu through something like that again. Plus that last Kaio-ken I did almost killed me."

Okura lifted a brow. "It should have killed you. I understand, Krillin."

The no-nosed fighter smiled. "Glad you do."

Okura was out and about, exploring what he could of the planet. His eyes were fixed on the eerily bright green skies, the warm breeze blowing through his hair. Blinking, he spotted a small island before taking off into the air. He landed on the island, watching the old Turtle Hermit reach into his pocket and deploy a Capsule, his home appearing in a puff of smoke. "Can't live without that place, huh?"

Roshi turns to him before smirking, turning back to the house. "I have lived in this house for a long time, Okura."

Okura gave a nod. "And so did Marron…."

The old man sighs as he leans against his walking stick. "You have a question that has been bugging you lately. Well….out with it…I have lots of drinking to do."

Okura crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah…one question. Who is Krillin's father?"

Master Roshi laughed. "I told you a long time ago…his father was a deadbeat and he ran."

The Saiya-jin growled as he stepped forward. "Enough, Roshi! Krillin should be dead from what he accomplished! He took the Kaio-ken to 80! And now….." Okura looked to the ground before looking to Roshi again. "He is MUCH more powerful then he was before the fight with Broly! There is only one way he achieved a zenkai and you know it!"

Roshi turned to him. "Alright….I'll tell you."

Later on, Krillin was sitting on the edge of a local pond with Beetu. Their feet were in the blue water, the fish nipping at their toes as they laughed. Krillin blinked, looking back at Okura who was now standing there. "Oh…hey, Okura! 'Sup?"

An hour passes by. Okura and Krillin are alone in one of the ships provided by Bra for training. As they orbit New Namek, Okura slowly circles Krillin, the man just blinking as he watched his best friend. "Okura…what is this about?"

Okura looks to a panel on the wall, the room they are in large, the ceiling at forty-five feet high. He approaches the panel, looking over the buttons. "You know what room we are in?"

Krillin looked around. "Uh….it looks like a training room….with adjustable gravity. Why?"

Okura presses a button, Krillin lightly grunting as he winces. Okura looks to him. "Correct…..from what I understand….this is the type of room that Prince Vegeta witnessed his young child become a Super Saiya-jin for the first time."

Krillin suddenly cried out when he fell to his hands and knees, Okura having hit another button, seemingly unaffected himself. Krillin struggles to hold himself up, his eyes shifting to Okura. "Th-that's great and all…..but why are you doing this?"

Okura sighed. "You have a fighting spirit in you, Krillin. I won't be able to fight Broly a second time without you."

Krillin gave a small growl. "I-I can't fight with you, Okura…..I won't! I told you my reasons!"

Okura frowned, hitting another button. Krillin cries out again when he hits the floor. "And if I am killed…if we fail….you'll let that monster hunt you and Beetu down and slaughter you both!?"

Gritting his teeth, Krillin starts to push himself up, his arms trembling as sweat beads down his flesh, dripping onto the floor. "N-no…I won't let that happen! Now….stop this…please!"

Okura kept egging him on, watching as a bright blue aura formed around Krillin. "WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN I AM GONE, KRILLIN!? WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO HAVE YOU HELP ME!? DOES THE DEATH OF YOUR FUTURE WIFE AND EVERYTHING YOU KNOW HAVE TO BE THE PUSH TO GET YOU TO FIGHT!"

Krillin suddenly sits up as he screams at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT! AAAAAHHHHH!" A bright yellow blinding light emits from his body, Okura suddenly turning Super Saiya-jin when he catches Krillin's fist, cracking like thunder. Krillin panted as he looked at him, glaring as he grit his teeth. Okura just gives a smirk, reaching into his pocket and removing one of Kyuuri's make-up mirrors. Holding it up, he lets Krillin look into it. Krillin pants before looking to the mirror, his eyes suddenly becoming wide at what he sees. In his reflection, he stares in awe as he witnesses the color of his eyes. Now a deep sapphire blue, his short hair was now flared out in spikes, his hair a bright golden blonde.

Okura looks into his eyes, watching Krillin run his fingers through his own hair. "Give me time, Krillin….and you will be one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

Krillin looked to him before he spoke. "H-how….I'm…a Saiya-jin?"

Okura smirked. "Only a quarter…..but still powerful. You are the son of Trunks."

His eyes widened more. "Trunks!?" He then frowned. "Damn it, mom. How come she never told me!? Why didn't he ever visit!?" Okura placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"For your protection. From what Master Roshi told me…Trunks would always call him and Marron to check up on you. He never wanted you to fight….he didn't want you to know the truth. He knew if word got out that he had a child….whoever would come to destroy this world would use you against him. He never wanted you in harm's way." Krillin staggered back a bit, seeming in shock to what he has just found out.

"I think I need to sit down." He goes to sit on a bench before pausing. "Wait…..Trunks is Vegeta's son…PRINCE Vegeta's son…I'M A PRINCE!"

Okura laughs. "Whoa there…babysteps…ok?"

Krillin's cheeks flush before he scratches the back of his head. "Heh heh…"

They return the village, Krillin seemingly in his own little world. Okura chuckles as Kyuuri approaches him. She blinks as he watches Krillin run towards Beetu and suddenly pick her up, kissing her on the lips. Kyuuri tilted her head a bit. "What's with the grin he has?"

Okura placed his arm around her, holding her close. "I just informed him of his bloodline…" Kyuuri looked at him in confusion. In the kitchen, Kyuuri leaned over the counter, looking to Okura. "He's a Saiya-jin!? Not only a Saiya-jin…but Prince Trunks' son!?"

Okura gives a nod. "Yeah…weird, huh?"

Kyuuri scratches the back of her head. "Just a little…it's weird to think of him as one…especially with no nose and all. Wow…"

Okura laughed at her last comment. A few months would pass before Okura was back to full strength. Now was the time to start their training. In orbit, he continued not only his own, but trained everyone else as well. Krillin and a rather intuitive Namekian named Cargo outfitted the training room with tech that can cloak their energy signatures, hoping to not arouse the attention of Broly, wherever he may be. Cargo closes the panel, wearing a light red vest, no shirt underneath, showing the pink yellow-pink flesh where his abdominal muscles would be. He has a rather large build and stands at eight feet tall, his jaw squared, neck thick. Cargo's voice is deep, much deeper than Piccolo's. He sighs as he closes a panel, wiping sweat from his brow. "That should be the last one." Krillin gives a nod, pressing a button on a device that is in his ear.

"Alright, Okura…we're ready. What about you?"

Okura was outside the ship, wearing an orange and black suit with a domed helmet. Using a wrench, he turns the final bolt, his tail looped around an antenna to keep himself from spinning. "I'm finished….now let's test it. Go for it, Krillin!"

"Alright." Krillin closed his eyes for a moment, Cargo backing away from him. Krillin quickly powered up to Super Saiya-jin, his hair flaring to golden blonde. He waited for a moment. Okura breaks the silence.

"Hey…powered up?"

Krillin smirks. "Yep!"

Okura smiles. "Good…it's working."

Krillin chuckles before powering down. "Thanks for your help, Cargo. Um….where'd you learn about this stuff?"

The massive Namekian laughs a bit. "Prince Trunks taught me…." Cargo blinked for a moment as he witnessed Krillin become really quiet, leaning against the wall.

"Um….Cargo….what was he like?"

Cargo sighed before looking to the panel. "He was kind. We were experiencing a great drought. Trunks came to our aid and brought water from an ice planet. He helped restore our crops as well. He was very generous…and also a no nonsense type of warrior. He was my best friend"

Krillin gave a nod. "…I see…"

Cargo sighed again before giving him a smile. "When we get back to the surface…I'll show you something that he never showed anyone else on this planet."

Once back on the surface, Cargo stepped inside his home, the house much larger than the others to accommodate his size. Krillin walked in, Cargo looking back at him. "Shut the door."

Krillin blinked, doing as he was told. Cargo opened up one of his cupboards, retrieving a box. He places the small box on the table. Krillin blinks. Cargo smiles as he waves to it. The Saiya-jin hybrid opens it up, the box full of photographs. He starts to pull them out, looking over them. They were photos of Trunks, seeming to be in his late thirties, still having his purple hair. He chuckled when he noticed the group photo, Trunks giving Moori bunny ears, Cargo sticking his tongue out at the camera. The next photo was both Trunks and Cargo playing a game of chess, Trunks frowning as he looks to Cargo, whom has seemed to place checkmate with a wide grin. He continued to look through them, then paused, his eyes watering as he sees a picture of himself as a newborn baby, asleep in Trunks' arms, whom is asleep himself in a pair of blue shorts and a black tank-top. He flips the photo, staring at the words that were written, speaking in a quiet voice. "My baby boy….two weeks old." He then looked at the photos of Krillin and his mother that was taken every birthday up until the year that Trunks was killed. Krillin looked to Cargo as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The Namekian reaches across the table, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your father loved you very much. He spoke about you every single day. He told me that never returning to see you was the hardest decision he has ever made. And all I could tell that it tore his heart to shreds. He loved you very much, Krillin. And…if he were alive today…he would tell you that in person."

Krillin looked to the table as he set the photos down. "Every now and then….I would sneak into the kitchen to grab a midnight snack….and I would see my mother crying. I don't think she ever saw me….so I never approached her about it. Now….I look back at the memories….and it was because she loved him and was sad for me at the same time. I have never seen her cry like the way she did after that until the day of Tr-…..my father's funeral." Krillin then got up and walked over to Cargo, quickly hugging him. "Thank you, Cargo."

The gentle giant smiled before patting him on the back.

As the months would go by, Krillin, Okura, and Kyuuri would train hard. Okura worked to push Krillin beyond his limits, having gotten him to become a second stage Super Saiya-jin. Today, Okura and Kyuuri sit outside their home, staring up at the green sky, sitting in a pair of lawn chairs. Okura would look over to Vegeta's and Serori's home, watching as his daughter stepped outside. She looked over to them before turning to leave. Okura frowns; starting to stand up until Kyuuri grabbed his hand. "Just let her go, Okura." He shook his head, pulling away from her before approaching the young woman.

"Serori!"

She pauses before turning to look at him, not saying a word. Okura looks straight into her eyes.

"We need to talk." Soon Serori and her father were in the orbiting ship. Okura has a strong feeling that this talk can turn really ugly in a heartbeat. Closing the hatch, Okura turns to her. "Listen….I know you're angry with me…angry with both me and your mother…But…"

Serori mumbles under her breath. "Angry is quite the understatement."

Okura ignores that remark as he continues. "…..But…..you can't be like this….you can't-"

She suddenly turns to him and interrupts. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Okura cocked his head back. He then sighed. "Serori…I…"

She suddenly took a step towards him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTH TELL ME OF WHAT YOU COULD BECOME!?"

Okura growled before throwing his hands up in the air. "How was I to explain something like that to my own child!? Huh? Did you rather hear it like this?" He speaks with a deeper voice. "Oh, by the way, kid! Yer daddy has the ability to turn into an almost unstoppable, mentally insane monster who could wipe out entire galaxies! Oh….and just in case you didn't know….there might be a smiiiidgen of a possibility that you could become one, too!" Serori took a step back, about ready to say something else until Okura snapped at her. "If you know a way to explain that…then please tell me, damn it! I'm all ears here!"

Serori remained silent as she looked away from him. Okura approached her, placing a finger in her face.

"And you….YOU….never treat your mother like the way you have been ever again. This was never your mother's decision…this was MINE and MINE alone! If you have anyone to be mad at...be mad at ME! Got that!?" Serori gave a quick nod. Okura sighs before turning to leave. "Let's go…"

Suddenly he is hit in the back with a ki blast, groaning as he places his hand on his spine, turning towards his daughter who is currently in her third form. She has a devilish smirk on her face. "Let's train…" Okura smirks as he powers up.

Soon those months turned into a year. Then that year turned into three. Okura was still not satisfied with his training, suddenly kicking the wall of the training room in. Piccolo crossed his arms as he and Papirko watched. Papirko leaned over to Piccolo, whispering to him. "You think he'll ever reach the level he needs to defeat him?"

Piccolo sighed. "Not like this….Hey, Okura!"

Okura quickly spun around, growling. "What!?"

Piccolo slowly approached him. "You've reached your cap with training."

Okura narrowed his eyes. "No I haven't…I just need to keep training harder!"

Piccolo looked to him. "There's another way….."

Okura crosses his arms. "Well….tell me great master…please do tell!"

Piccolo began to growl. "You need a zenkai."

Okura laughed. "A zenkai? You think I'd willingly let someone-GAH!" His eyes widened when blood suddenly rushed from his mouth. Looking down, he could see Piccolo's hand partially submerged into his chest, blood running from his wound.

Piccolo looks to his eyes, watching as Okura seems to start lose consciousness. Piccolo quickly yanks his fingers from inside his chest cavity. "Sorry…it's the only way…."

Soon Piccolo returned to the village with Okura in his arms. Kyuuri and Serori quickly run up to him, Kyuuri's eyes wide. "What the hell happened!?"

Piccolo looked to her. "No time to explain…go get Cargo." Kyuuri frowned as she looked at him, Piccolo quickly raising his voice. "Go! Now!" She quickly retrieved the giant, Cargo's eyes widening when he sees Okura. Piccolo gently sets Okura down on his back. Cargo looks to Piccolo, blinking.

"Piccolo…what'd you do!?"

"Shut up and heal him, Cargo." The giant Namekian blinked for a moment.

"B-but, Piccolo…..I haven't healed anyone in decades."

Piccolo frowns. "Are you Dende's little brother or not!? Heal the damn Saiya-jin!"

Cargo sighed before giving a nod, soon dropping to his knees before holding his hands out towards Okura's body. Closing his eyes, his hands begin to glow bright yellow, the light traveling from his palms to the Saiya-jin's body. Slowly, his wound begins to close. Okura's eyes suddenly shoot open as he gasps, quickly sitting up and punching Piccolo in the face. Piccolo yells out and lands on his back. The Guardian sits up, holding his nose as purple fluid seeps out from under his hand. Okura just glares at him, Kyuuri and Serori quickly hugging his neck. Cargo gives a sigh of relief, Okura now completely healed. Okura decides to hold out on the details, knowing that Serori will try to kill Piccolo for what he did.

The Namekian Guardian was right. A zenkai was indeed necessary for Okura to reach a level to even the odds with his grandfather. Now being much stronger than what he was before, he kept up his training with his daughter and Kyuuri. They, too, have become much more powerful than before. Vegeta and Serori sit under a blue leafed tree on the top of a hill, watching the pond below as fish leap from the water. Vegeta looks to his feet, remaining silent. Serori looks to him, blinking as she tilts her head. "Vegeta…something's bugging you. What is it?"

He looks to her. "Huh? Oh…um…." He looks to his feet again. "I've been thinking about the fight with Broly….when we fight him. "

She slowly reaches over, gently taking his hand. "Tell me…."

He sighed before he leaned back against the tree. "There is a GREAT chance we will die in this battle. We almost did last time….."

Serori sighed. "You're afraid of dying…isn't that what you're trying to say?"

Vegeta quickly looked to her. "What? Goodness, no! I welcome a glorious death in battle! It's just…"

She laughs. "Out with it, already!"

Vegeta's eyes close, leaning his head back. "I just don't want to die with regret."

The young woman runs her fingers through his dark green hair. "What do you mean by…regrets?"

He opens his eyes, looking over to her. "Regrets…as in leaving you…."

Serori blushed lightly before pulling her hand away. "Vegeta…it's okay. Whatever happens is up to fate…..and I'll never be mad at you for that."

The prince gulps for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Marry me."

Her eyes quickly shot wide. "W-what?"

He sat up, turning his body towards her, reaching out and taking her hand. "Marry me…..I am more than happy to die in battle…but not before you becoming my wife."

Serori's eyes watered as she looked into his eyes, suddenly wrapping her arms around him as she held him tight, nuzzling into the side of his neck. Vegeta blinks for a moment before holding her close.

A month has gone by, Namekians gathered en mass for this occasion. Sitting in provided chairs from the ship, they watch as they talk amongst themselves. With the lack of tuxedos on the ship, Vegeta Junior wears a blue bowtie around his neck. By his side is his discovered cousin, Krillin Junior, while Beetu stands across from them along with Kyuuri and Bra. Both mothers cry hysterically as they wipe tears from their eyes, Bra speaking out in broken sentences, sniffling in between. "I am so…" Sniff! "Happy for them!" Sniff! "My little boy…" Sniff! "Is all grown up!" Sniff! "I know…." Sniff! "Dad would hate this! Waaahaaa!" Papirko stands in between them, smiling with staff in hand. Soon the chatter silenced as they watched Okura escort his smiling daughter down the aisle of Namekians. Once at the "alter", Okura turns to Serori, whom has a tiara made of flowers on the top of her hair. He slowly leans forward, gently kissing her on the forehead before backing away, taking his place at Vegeta and Krillin's side. Vegeta smiles as slowly reaches out and takes Serori's hands, looking up into her eyes with her smiling back at him. And so….the Makyan starts to recite the vows to them, Piccolo watching from the distance with a smirk.

As the year nears to a close, Okura stands with Moori, all the dragon balls gathered as they glow bright orange. Above them in the darkened sky is the massive beast known as Porunga, the Namekian Eternal Dragon. Moori looks to Okura and his family. "I have upgraded his power to be able to grant your wish. But, unfortunately I had to downgrade him to two wishes for such power."

Okura looks to Porunga as he smirks. "Two is all we need….wish for the restoration of the North Galaxy."

Moori does as he is asked, turning to Porunga as he spoke in the Namekian language. There was a moment of silence before Porunga held up his right hand, extending his middle, ring, and pinky fingers as his red eyes glow brighter. "AS DIFFICULT AS IT WAS, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Moori looks to Okura, watching the Saiya-jin nod. Moori then speaks again. There is another pause before the dragon spoke. "IT IS DONE. HOWEVER, THE NAMEKIAN KNOWN AS DENDE WISHED NOT TO RETURN."

Okura lifted a brow. "Why?"

Looking to Okura, the dragon points to him. "I AM PORUNGA! NOT A MIND READER!"

Okura cocks his head back a bit, and then smiles as he takes off into the air, soon stopping in front of Porunga's face. "Thank you, Porunga. I can not thank you enough!"

Porunga then gives him a thumbs up. "IT IS MY PLEASURE, SAIYA-JIN. I WISH THE BEST FOR YOU AND THE ENTIRE NORTH GALAXY. PROTECT THEM WELL." Just as fast as Porunga has appeared, he disappears in a blinding yellow light before the dragon balls scatter across the globe.

Looking down to Moori, Okura smirks. "We leave tomorrow!"

The next morning, everyone began to load up into the ship, Bra sitting in the cockpit as she was going over her checklist. Okura and Piccolo stood out front with Moori and his fellow Namekians. Okura shook his hand as he smiled. "Moori….thank you for your help and letting us stay here."

Moori gave a nod. "Always happy to help out one of Goku's kin. I just hope you'll be able to deal with that creature if he returns."

"I hope so as well. Farewell, Friend."

"Good luck, Okura." And with that final word, Okura and Piccolo boarded the ship. A week or so would pass before they returned to Earth. Everything is as it was before. The cities were back to their normal state, many of the people that perished returned to their living forms. All life restored to the galaxy. Once the ships landed, the exiled patrons of Earth reunited with their families and loved ones. Okura watched, observing the peace that returned. Nevertheless, he knows all too well that this peace will not last. He knows that Broly will return.

After four more months of training since their return, Okura, as well as Krillin, Vegeta, and his own family stand out in the rolling plains near East City. Okura's eyes fix on the sky, narrowing his eyes. He grit his teeth as he suddenly powered up, bursting into Super Saiya-jin 2, his company soon following. Somewhere in the remnants of the South Galaxy, Broly remains in his Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3 state with a bright green field of energy around his body that allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. Laughing, he sends out a tiny green sphere towards the planet of Todokama. The sphere vanishes. Moments pass before a green wave starts to spread across the surface of the planet. The ground becomes scorched, slowly starting to fracture as the planet starts to break apart. Broly starts to laugh once more. "AAAHAHAHAHAAA! HAHAHAHAAAA! HA-huh?" He blinks when he slowly turns around. He remains silent, seeming to concentrate. Slowly a sadistic grin spreads across his lips. "Okura…you live." In a flash of light, he is gone.

Okura narrows his eyes, watching the sky while his tail slowly wraps around his waist. He starts to clench his fists, feeling Broly's presence growing ever closer. "Get ready!" Serori began to power up more, having longed to go a second round with the monster that took her tail. Vegeta grits his teeth, Kyuuri narrowing her eyes. Krillin just smirks as he continues to power up. Okura's suddenly explodes into his third form, taking off into the air. "NOW!" They quickly follow, all of them ascending to their third forms, Krillin much the same like them. Darting towards the sky, they all draw their fists back. Soon, Broly comes screaming from the clouds, the Saiya-jins suddenly slamming their fists into him, causing an explosion in the sky. Broly cries out as he crashes into the Earth, a crater forming beneath him as dirt and rocks are kicked into the air. Broly quickly jumps to his feet, growling as he watches them land on the ground in front of him.

"So…you all have become much stronger…." He then looked to Krillin, smirking. "I told you that you had the fighting spirit of a Saiya-jin."

Krillin just smirks. "I got more than that in me, Broly."

Broly laughed before looking to Okura. "So….who shall I tear to pieces, first?"

Okura frowns. "You're not gonna have that chance this time….I'll make sure of it."

Broly looks them all over. He crouches down, one hand on the ground. Okura and the others brace themselves for a strike. Broly suddenly takes off towards them, holding his arms out at his sides. They all quickly take off into the air, turning before they start to fire off energy. Broly growls before he turns to them, clenching his fists while a sphere of energy surrounds him, taking the hits. Okura grits his teeth when he suddenly darts towards Broly, smashing through his field and tackles the massive Saiya-jin to the ground. Broly quickly looks up at him, Okura sending a barrage of punches to his face. Broly's head is knocked side to side again and again. Okura suddenly screams and slams both his fists into Broly's head like a sledgehammer. Panting, he no longer moves. Okura lifts his hands, seeing the gigantic creature unconscious. He lifts a brow until Broly quickly opens his eyes. "Boo!" Okura flinches, Broly suddenly grabbing hold of his hair and slamming him against the ground. Okura cries out, bouncing off the ground before taking off to get away from Broly. The raging maniac leaps up to go after him until Vegeta and Serori slam into his shoulders, smashing him into the Earth once again. Their arms tremble while holding his arms, keeping him pinned down while Kyuuri and Krillin fly in and pin his legs. Broly starts to growl, struggling to break free of them. He quickly looks up to the sky as his eyes widened. Okura starts to power up, gritting his teeth as he clenches his fists. A bright yellow aura explodes from his body as electricity starts to arc over his flesh.

"This is it, Broly! Prepare to die! AHHHHH!" Okura quickly bolts down towards him, both his fists held out in front of him. "SUPER KAIO-KEN!" Okura screams while the aura around him turns red, a trail of energy following him while Broly screams as he tries to break free, suddenly throwing them off him. It is too late. Okura screams again right before slamming into Broly's chest. Broly's eyes bulge from his sockets as he screams in pain, a blinding explosion being set off. Moments go by, the entire area blanketed in dust and smoke. Serori holds her head, soon standing up as she looks around. No one is in sight. She starts to get frantic, panting as she starts to yell for them.

"Mom!? Dad!? Uncle Krillin!?..." She closes her eyes, not hearing any answer. "VEGETA!?"

"Here!" She quickly spins around, watching Vegeta walk into her view. She quickly runs up and wraps her arms around him. He blinks before he smirks. "Yeesh…Broly's the one that's dead…not me."

She looks to him before playfully slapping his cheek. "Jerk." She then watched as Krillin and Kyuuri approached them. "Mom…where's Dad?" Kyuuri shrugged until they all witnessed a bright light penetrate the smoke. Serori grins when she calls out. "Dad!" Her grin melts away when the light turns bright green, the smoke clearing as they stare in newfound horror. Broly stands, green flames around his body. His clothes are torn and tattered; the jewel in his golden necklace is shattered. The bracings around his forearms scuffed and the center of his chest singed. In his right hand, held in the air, is her father. Okura grunts and struggles as he as he tries to pry Broly's fingers from around his neck. Broly just smirks as he looks to all of them.

On King Kai's world, the North Kai watches the horror unfold, wincing when he could hear their cries from Broly's onslaught. His antennae twitch while sweat drips from his forehead before he starts to speak. "Piccolo…..you and your friend need to evacuate West City." King Kai looks to Bubbles, the monkey hopping up and down. "No offense to the kid….but he's gonna need some help." Piccolo and Papirko arrive within the city, working with the citizens as they flood the streets.

Back at the plains, Okura slams into a forty-foot boulder, disappearing inside the rock. Broly dusts himself off, smirking. Soon the boulder starts to separate, a crack forming down the center. Okura grits his teeth, his arms trembling as he separates the rock. His eyes widen, green light shining upon him. Piccolo looks up, watching as a ball of bright green energy flies high above the city. Above the city, both Okura and Broly trade blows, Broly quickly places his hand against his grandson's chest, blasting him with a charge of energy, Okura yelping when his shirt is burned away. The force causes Okura to crash into the nearby sea. Once in the water, Okura groans as he holds his chest, the bubbles escaping from his mouth. Holding his breath, he quickly looks up, Broly crashing through the surface. Okura tries to swim away, Broly grabbing hold of his ankle and throwing him up out of the water, Okura landing on the beach close by. He coughs, standing up until the water parts, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, flying up the beach and colliding into Okura. This time around, the evacuation was a success, the city cleared. Kyuuri, Serori and her husband, and Krillin quickly arrive. Each of them is beaten and battered. Piccolo approaches them.

"We got everyone out. Papirko is leading them to the vehicles that will take them to a new location."

She gave a nod before looking to the others. "Alright….this is where we hold Broly. No matter what…he must not leave the city!" Her next sentence stifled by a collision in one of the skyscrapers above, a bright green light emitting from the hole in the building. Kyuuri narrowed her eyes, watching a figure kicked from the hole and fall to the ground. The figure crashes into the ground in front of them, dust rushing into the air. When the dust clears, Okura quickly stands up, blood running from his lips. The group approaches him, Kyuuri hugging his neck. Okura is already worn down a bit, placing his arm around her.

"Kyuuri…..I want you…Serori…and everyone else to get away."

Serori frowns as she approaches him. "No! We need to stay and help! You can't do this alone!"

His eyes shifting upward, he watched as Broly seemed be distracted. Venting off the energy his body is giving off, Broly laughs when he starts to release several emerald spheres. They collide with the surrounding buildings, collapsing into the ground. The son of Pan closes his eyes. "You're right….I can't do this alone. Shall we get started?"

Vegeta and Serori smirk when they suddenly vanish. Krillin looks up at Broly, a blue disc of energy forming in his hand when he holds it above his head. Kyuuri looks to Piccolo. "Help Papirko with the citizens." Piccolo gave a nod before he took off. Kyuuri looks to Okura before standing on the tips of her toes, kissing him on the lips as she closes her eyes. Okura returns the kiss, closing his as well. Breaking the kiss, she looks into his eyes. "Let's end this."

Broly quickly turns around as soon as he feels their presence, Vegeta and Serori quickly delivering blows to the face. Broly growls when he draws his fist back. Swinging right before they duck, he just misses them. Krillin's destructo disc slams into his back. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin roars in rage when he sends out a blast from his body, quickly knocking the couple away. He bolts towards them, both Okura and Kyuuri appears in front of him, both of them kicking him in the stomach. Broly bows over, quickly clutching their ankles before throwing them both into a building. He cackles when he flies at Serori and Vegeta, quickly grabbing them both by their heads and slamming them together. They both scream before Broly tosses them into the air. Okura screams when he explodes from the building, crashing into Broly as they both hit the ground. Okura quickly leaps back, panting. Broly stands up, smirking.

Two beings of great power are at a standoff. Like titans amongst the ruins of Olympus, the smoke clears to reveal these creatures. One….close to nine feet tall, stared upon the form of this world's newest hero. The vile creature that threatens the existence of Earth is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. The crimson fluid dripped from his nose and the corner of his malicious grin. His opposite….a warrior. This man, whom stood at six feet and seven inches tall, he stared upon the menace that threatens everything he knows. This warrior is named Okura. Okura fights the battle of his life for the sake of Earth's existence.

As the two beings stand before each other, Okura narrows his eyes, his long golden hair swaying in the wind. Broly smirks as he pops his neck, his long, glowing green hair doing the same. Broly slowly crosses his arms as he speaks. "Well, Okura...seems you have taken your third form beyond its limits. Must have trained hard…but all so futile because not even my tainted bloodline can stop me from bringing an end to your world and the many others that I will conquer."

Okura grits his teeth, powering himself up. "You're wrong, Broly. End it now before I am forced to destroy you!"

Broly then laughs at Okura's demands, slowly raising a finger as he points to him. "Hahaha! This will only end when I tear you apart…and bathe in YOUR BLOOD!" Okura clenched his fists tight, narrowing his eyes as he stared upon the hulking Legendary Super Saiya-jin in his third form. Broly lifts his right hand, waving on Okura as he chuckled. "Okura….let me see if you have the power to stop me."

Okura suddenly screams as he lunges forward, his long golden hair trailing behind him as he draws his fist back. Broly does the same, laughing as he lunges with both arms held back, massive fists closed tight.

When they meet in the center, Okura roars in rage when he slams his fist into Broly's cheek. Broly, seemingly unaffected, returns the strike. His massive fist collides into Okura's nose, blood spurting out from underneath his knuckles. Okura cries out when he falls back, rolling across the ground to a stop.

Broly laughs while approaching the downed Saiya-jin, cracking his knuckles. "Believe it or not….I am going to enjoy this, Okura. This is where I can slaughter you and your family…forever cutting off Kakarot's bloodline once and for all!"

Okura quickly leaps to his feet, drawing both his hands back together. "Not if I kill you first! KAMEHAMEHA!" Okura suddenly throws his hands forward, sending the massive blue blast of ki at the giant.

Broly quickly grasps the blast in his massive mitts, redirecting it towards the sky before he lunges again at Okura. He slams his shoulder into the Saiya-jin, causing him to cry out. Broly quickly sweeps his legs out from under him, striking Okura in the back with his elbow, the scarred being hitting the ground. Right before Broly can stomp on him; Okura rolls out of the way. Broly's eyes shift to Okura, quickly kicking him in the ribs, Okura yelling in pain. The gigantic foe soon leans down and picks him up by his right arm. His grandson looks into his eyes, his eyes quivering. Broly tilts his head, a smirk on his face. "What should I do with you, Okura? You refuse to join me…you fight me…and even at death's door…you still turn against me."

Okura gulps, each breath as painful as the one before, his ribs broken again. "Because….no matter…how powerful you get….good always…triumphs over evil…"

Broly shook his head, looking up as he watched Kyuuri and the others gather around above. "Huh….not today." Broly reaches out with his other hand, gripping Okura's upper arm. Slowly he starts to pull his forearm and upper arm apart. Okura winces, quickly grasping Broly's forearm with his left hand, gripping it tight while his fingers start to crack his arm brace. Broly lifts a brow as he looks to Okura. "You think you have felt pain before…heh…..you're sorely mistaken." Okura's eyes widened at his comment until Broly suddenly tore his forearm from his elbow. Okura screams as the flesh and muscle tears, blood pouring from his elbow. Kyuuri and Serori both gasp before covering their mouths. Krillin and Vegeta quickly turn away. Broly laughs, dropping Okura on the ground. The Saiya-jin continues to scream, holding his arm while blood continues to spill onto the ground. Okura curls up, clutching the wound as he whimpers. Broly laughs when he incinerates Okura's torn limb in his hand. Okura turns over on his stomach, pushing himself up on his hand and knees as he starts to crawl away, a trail of blood following him. Serori drops down along with her mother, quickly picking up their loved one. Okura pants as he grits his teeth. Vegeta and Krillin Junior threw their hands forward, firing off a massive ki blast from each of them. Broly just glares at them, the blasts striking the green shield he deploys above him.

While they fight against Broly, Serori and Kyuuri set Okura down against a wall. Okura pants heavily, wincing as he looks to his stump. Serori looks to him with concern, her father's left hand suddenly igniting in bright blue energy. Her father suddenly presses his hand to the gaping open wound, screaming as it sizzles, sealing the blood vessels shut. Pulling his hand away, Kyuuri kneels down. "Okura….please…let's just leave…"

He looked to her, still breathing heavy. "No! This is the last stand for the entire Universe. It was just short of a miracle that he didn't find New Namek. We….I must fight!"

Krillin and Vegeta fly past all of them crashing through another building. Okura's eyes widen, quickly shoving his wife and child aside, Broly slamming into him with his shoulder, crying out when they both crash through the wall. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin suddenly picks him up and slams him into the ground again and again, Okura crying out more. His grandfather clutches him by his throat, lifting him up. "Now would be the time to beg for your life, Okura."

Coughing, Okura looks into his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Never…."

Frowning, Broly's hand starts to glow bright green, a sadistic grin spreading across his lips. Suddenly, Broly's eyes widen, his grin slowly fading away. He drops Okura, slowly backing away. Okura hits the ground, coughing as he tries to push himself up with his left arm. He looks to his right, blinking as he sees a pair of feet now standing beside him. The feet wear a pair of black boots with tallow wrappings around the ankles. Tucked into the yellow wrappings is a pair of faded teal pants. Soon a voice that has not been heard on Earth in quite a few decades is heard. "Rest, Okura…we got this."

Looking to his left, a pair of white boots step into view. Tucked into the white boots are a pair of dark purple pants. A voice rings out, again this not heard in such a long period of time. The voice is deep, much like Vegeta Junior's voice, if not with an almost raspy tone behind it. "I told you he wouldn't be able to hold his own against this freak."

Broly's eyes narrow as he stares at the one with the black boots. "K…K-Kakarot!"

Okura sits up on his knees, staring in awe as his eyes drift upwards. The pants are worn underneath a light blue gi with a white sash. On this muscular figure's wrists are light orange, cotton wristbands. Further, he spots the hair. Messy much like Bardock's, only being almost completely gray. The figure looks to him, giving a smirk. Fine lines surround the corners of his mouth, crow's feet at the corners of his eyes with a bright golden halo above his head. Okura stares in disbelief of who is standing by his side. "You did great, Okura…don't listen to what Vegeta is saying. Now, it's our turn." This gray-haired warrior is none other than Son Goku, his Great Grandfather.

Looking up at the other figure, same height as Vegeta Junior, his black tank-top tucks into his purple pants, white gloves covering his hands and forearms. Upon his facial features, he sports a mustache and goatee, the hair on his head jet black with graying tips. A golden halo is suspended above his head, age-lines around his eyes are visible. He crosses his arms as he closes his eyes. "Yeah yeah…you did OKAY….but let the big boys handle this one." This is none other than Prince Vegeta, Father of Trunks and Bra, Grandfather of Vegeta Junior and Krillin Junior.

"I don't think so, Dad! You two aren't alone in this!" All of them looking back, Trunks slowly descends to the ground, halo above him. Soon Goten and Gohan join them. Goku smirks when he sees them, Vegeta scoffing. Tarble, Vegeta's brother, joins them as well, still wearing his Saiya-jin armor. He, too, has aged. His physical age being close to forty-five. Looking past them, Bardock joins the group. Walking towards Okura, the elder Saiya-jin quickly lifts him to his feet. Okura winces, looking to his halo.

"You look like crap, kid." Bardock smirks.

"Yeah…..it happens." Okura's eyes widen when he hears a voice of a young woman. It is a voice he has not heard since he was four years old.

"My…Okura…you have grown!"

The next voice laughs, the sound of a young man. "No doubt about it. Our son is has become such a power to be reckoned with!" Okura slowly turns his head, looking back. Soon Pan and Karifura approach. Karifura, who is at Okura's same height, smiles, having the same appearance as Broly, only wearing a pair of dark blue boots with dark red pants. The shirt he wears in a white sleeveless shirt, his mother, much the same on the day she died, halos above their heads. Okura's eyes soon tear up, quickly breaking away from Bardock, staggering over before he wraps his arm around his father, attempting to hug them both. His parents smile before hugging him back. Karifura slowly pushes Okura away, looking into his eyes. "Listen….we don't have much time. We need to take him out and we need to do it now. Alright?" Okura gave a nod. "Now…go rest…."

He quickly shook his head. "No….we do this together."

Karifura blinked, then gave a nod. He looked toward Broly, frowning. Broly narrows his eyes. "Karifura…..so you've come back to destroy me?"

He stayed silent, giving a nod. Broly smirked, then looked to Goku as him and the prince approached. Both Vegeta and Goku power up to Super Saiya-jin 3s. His eyes shifted to the others, every single one of them doing the same. So many Super Saiya-jin 3s on the battlefield, Broly looks to Goku as he spoke. "Okay, Broly…..how many times does my family have to kill you before you get the point, huh?"

Broly frowned. "No way can you kill me now, Kakarot!"

He smirks. "Okay…..we'll try a bit harder. Let's go!"

Pan, Karifura, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Tarble quickly take off towards the massive evil force. Soon Kyuuri and Serori stand up, staring in awe as they watch the warriors attack Broly. Kyuuri's eyes then move to the approaching Bardock, tears streaming from her eyes before she runs up to him, wrapping her arms around his body. He laughs lightly, quickly hugging her back as she cried. "Whoa, kid….we don't have time for this."

She quickly looked up at him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He shook his head until Serori runs into him. "GRANDPA!"

Bardock hits the ground as he groans, his amazon for a granddaughter quickly hugging him. "Get off! We have business to take care of!"

Serori quickly jumps up, nodding. "Right! Let's go!" With a second wind, she quickly takes off after Broly. Bardock looked to Kyuuri, her doing the same. Bardock looks back at Okura.

"Take your time….you deserve it." Bardock bolts off. Okura clenches his fist, powering up. Soon, Vegeta Junior and Krillin approach from behind, blinking as they watch. Krillin speaks out.

"Okura….w-who are they?"

Okura gives a smirk as he looks back at them. "Our family…." Okura quickly charges into the fight. Krillin blinks as he spots Trunks, watching the Super Saiya-jin 3 slam his fist into Broly's cheek, the elder Vegeta coming in and kicking him in the stomach. Vegeta Junior looks to him. "Our family, huh? Well….shall we?"

Krillin smirks. "Hell yeah!" Both of them suddenly take off to join the fight. So many warriors in the field, Broly seems to struggle against all of them. Everyone landing strikes and ki blasts, Broly screams in rage, when he suddenly sends out an explosive wave, knocking all of them back.

Goku grits his teeth as he places a hand to the ground, sliding across the concrete as he pants, finally stopping. "Wow…he's gotten quite powerful. I love the challenge!"

Vegeta skids to a stop, looking to Goku. "Kakarot! Don't you even think about it! We need to end this now! We don't have time to make this a sparring match!"

Goku frowns. "Oh, c'mon, Vegeta! Lighten up! It's not like-" Broly grits his teeth, quickly taken off into the sky as he starts to launch his Eraser Cannons. "….hmm…spoke too soon!" All of them scattered.

Trunks quickly went to take off towards Broly again until his sword suddenly lands in front of him. Blinking, he looks up at Bra, powered up as a Super Saiya-jin 3, wincing in pain. "Take it! You're much better with a blade!" Trunks gave a nod, quickly slinging the scabbard over his shoulder and drawing the broadsword. He charges after Broly, taking a swipe at him. Broly blocks the blade with his armbrace, gritting his teeth before shoving the warrior away and slamming his fist into his chest, knocking him back. Krillin comes screaming in, delivering a hammer fist to Broly's back. Broly growls again before spinning around grabbing him by the head, throwing him into the ground. Krillin cries out when he collides with the concrete, Broly landing over him, fist drawn back. Trunk's eyes widen.

"KRILLIN! CATCH!" He quickly throws his sword, the blade imbedding into the ground by them. Krillin quickly reaches over, grabbing the handle before yanking it out. He spins it around and thrusts it up into Broly's heart, blood spilling onto Krillin's shirt as the immortal cries out. Krillin grins until Broly suddenly swats him away as if he was a soccer ball, Krillin yelping. Broly grabs hold of the sword, tearing it out as his wound heals and throws the sword to the ground. His eyes shift to the royal son of Vegeta, growling. Trunks narrows his eyes, quickly bolting towards Broly. Broly quickly launches up towards him. Trunks smirks as he halts and crosses his arms. Broly lifts a brow, Bardock and Goku suddenly appearing in front of him, slamming their fists into him, sending him back to the ground. Before he hits the ground, Serori and Kyuuri appear below him, both of them leaping up and slamming their heels into his spine, sending him straight up into the air. Vegeta Junior and Krillin Junior appear by his side, both kneeing him in the face, sending him towards a building until Prince Vegeta and Tarble fade into view, holding both their hands out, screaming when they fire off a massive blast of energy, sending Broly back towards the ground. Soon , Goten and Gohan dash down towards the menace, flying passed him and stopping, turning as they charge up energy in their hands. Right as Broly is just inches from them, they thrust their hands forward, firing off energy in his face. Broly launches back into the air. Finally Okura, Pan, and Karifura appear above him, drawing their hands back while blue energy forms in their palms and quickly fire. Broly screams when the energy envelopes him, followed by an explosion before his smoking body slams into the Earth. Okura winces, faltering before his parents grab hold of him, watching him pant heavily. They look to him with concern in their eyes, Okura shaking his head.

"I…I'm okay…..we need to finish this."

Broly groans as he rises to his feet, looking up into the sky as they start to gather. Bra now joins them, trying her best not to lose consciousness from the strain that this form is putting on her body. Broly blinks for a moment before grinning. He suddenly vanishes. Goku narrows his eyes. His eyes widen, quickly looking back. "WATCH OUT!" Broly laughs as he appears behind the group, holding his right hand out when he fires one massive emerald blast, hitting every single one of them. All of them cry out, falling towards the ground. Broly lifts a brow, watching them when they start to recover.

Broly smirks when he holds his hand up, presenting a glowing green sphere. Goku's eyes widen. Prince Vegeta already knows what to do. He quickly holds his hands out, side by side, heels of his palms together. Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta Junior join him at his side, all of them screaming. "GALICK GUN!" As purple flames envelope their bodies, they fire the massive wave towards Broly. Broly laughs when he releases the tiny sphere. Zooming towards each other, the energy blasts collide. Vegeta and his family struggle, their arms quivering as they grit their teeth. Broly narrows his eyes as he puts more focus into his sphere. He holds out his other hand, firing out three more, causing them to merge with the first, it gaining size. Bardock and Karifura grit their teeth before screaming, sending their own golden beams of energy into the fray. It does not seem to make much of a difference, Broly's attack starting to gain ground. Kyuuri and Krillin join, drawing their hands back, gathering blue energy into their hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Thrusting their hands forward, they release the wave, slamming into the beam struggle.

Goku frowns, drawing his hands back as Goten and Gohan quickly follow. Pan joins them with Okura and Serori. Their eyes look upwards, Pan and her granddaughter drawing their hands back. Okura stares, pulling his only hand back. Goku looks to them. "TOGETHER!"

All of them, reciting at the same time as energy starts to gather in their palms. "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAA!" They thrusts their hands forward, their blue beams of ki rushing in and slamming into Broly's attack. All of them struggle against him, their arms trembling as they start to put everything they have into the attack. Broly starts to laugh once again, still gaining ground on his attack in the beam struggle.

Okura's eyes widen, watching the growing orb slowly approach. "We….we're not gonna make it! He's just too strong!"

Serori cries out, gritting her teeth. "C'MON, DAD! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Goku already knows that this is a losing battle. Nevertheless, the knowledge he has gained over the years, especially with the potential that Okura holds within, is going to come into play. Goku quickly looks to Okura. "Okura! I have a plan!"

Okura winces, his eyes shifting to Goku. "Well….tell me what it is! The suspense will kill us all!"

Goku forces more into the attack, his arms trembling more as sweat beads down his forehead. "You need to take your Legendary form!"

Okura's just looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Are you crazy!? I won't let that happen! I can't! I won't turn into that monster again!"

Goku cries out, forcing more effort. "You have to! You need to take control! You need to let go of everything and with that…you can defeat him!"

Okura screams, blood dripping from the stump of his arm. "NO! NOT AGAIN! THAT MONSTER WILL KILL US ALL!"

Goku screams. "OKURAAA! YOU GOT TO! IF YOU DON'T….EVERYONE WILL DIE! THIS PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED! YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER WILL BE KILLED!"

"NOOO!"

"OKURA! JUST LET GO! DO IT NOW!"

And with Goku's command, Okura's eyes shut. Within his mind, Okura stands in darkness. His double appears in front of him, slowly reaching out and placing his hand onto Okura's shoulder. As they stare at each other, his double starts to laugh as he transforms to his Legendary State. Okura closes his eyes wincing as his doubles fingers start to meld with his shoulder. "You see, Okura….I knew I would return for good." Okura remains silent, opening his eyes as his demonic double places his other hand on his shoulder, starting to pull him closer. "You know….as soon as I kill him…..I will start to spread terror to those across the universe not worthy to live."

Okura looks away, clenching his fists. "As long as you leave my family be."

His double smirks. "Oooohhhh….of course of course….I'll be sure to keep them alive. After all….you had to have known that they were never yours…but always mine since you are me." Okura suddenly narrows his eyes, quickly looking to his double as he powers up. His double blinks, his eyes widening when he realizes that his own muscle mass is starting to shrink down. "Wha-What!? What are you doing!?"

Okura looks into his eyes. "Now that is where you are wrong. What you fail to realize is that they are MY family….it is MY life and MY world that you threaten! I will DIE before I let anyone take them away from me!"

His double starts to cry out, shrinking down more as Okura starts absorbing him into his body, struggling to break free. "Stop! STOP IT NOW!"

Okura's body explodes into his first Super Saiya-jin form. "I am not you! YOU! ARE! ME! HAAAAAAAAA!"

As their bodies meld, they start to glow bright green as his double screams. "NOOOO!"

Okura's eyes quickly open. He starts to grit his teeth as his eyes slowly turn white. Slowly, his hair starts to change, a green tint fading in as his flesh starts to crack. From the fissures in his flesh, green light brightly shines. He starts to scream in both rage and agony, his Kamehameha wave suddenly turning bright green. Broly's eyes widen as he witnesses the turn in the tides, their attack now gaining ground. Okura continues to scream, suddenly his body exploding. Broly realizes he just lost this struggle, quickly dodging to his left as the massive blast overtakes his Eraser Cannon. The eruption of Okura's body knocks everyone to the ground, a bright green light enveloping them. Serori slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes when the light fades. She can no longer feel her father's power level. Looking onward, her vision soon returns, blinking when she sees the new form that has taken form. Okura stands before them, his hair a light jade green. His eyes are white, his now brown again tail swaying back and forth. He still remains his normal size, still maintaining the appearance of a Super Saiya-jin 3. She starts to stand up, blinking. "Dad?"

He does not respond, everyone coming to as they stare in awe. Prince Vegeta frowns as he stands up. "Damn it, Kakarot! I told you it wouldn't work!"

Goku smirks, dusting himself off. Above them, Broly starts to descend upon Okura as he laughs. "What is this?" Landing directly in front of him, Broly slowly leans over as he looks him in the eyes. "He has no power! You think he can do anything!?" Broly laughs when he pokes him in the chest. Okura remains silent, looking down at his grandfather's finger. His blank gaze shifts back to Broly's eyes, soon lifting his left hand, extending his pinky finger. Broly starts to laugh. "What? It's a pinky! You going to poke me to death!?" Without changing his expression, or much effort, Okura suddenly jabs his pinky into Broly's throat. Broly's eyes bulge from his sockets when he gags, choking when he staggers back and holds his own throat. Everyone gasps from what just happened to Broly. Goku appears not to be surprised, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. Broly glares at Okura when he recovers, quickly approaching him. "I don't know how you did that…but I'll make sure that-SMACK!" Broly quickly falters to the left, blinking as he rubs his cheek and looks to Okura. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly running towards him until Okura's tail springs out and slaps him two more times. Broly growls before throwing a punch forward. Okura's left hand quickly catches his fist with a loud thunderous boom, the collision causing a shockwave to blow past everyone. Broly blinks when he notices that Okura never budged. Bright jade green lightning begins to arc over and around Okura, Okura's hand starting to squeeze down. Broly winces as he grabs his own wrist, trying to pull away. Energy erupts from Okura's form, enveloping him with the jade aura. Okura suddenly crushes every bone in Broly's hand, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin screaming in pain when he quickly pulls away, holding his hand.

Goku closes his eyes, not surprised by the results. "And this….is the Ascended Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3."

Broly watches his hand as it starts to recover. His gaze shifts to the Ascended Legendary Super Saiya-jin. He charges at Okura, roaring when he draws his fist back. Okura changes his stance, soon lifting his right arm. Bright green energy starts to glow brightly where his forearm once was. It seems to solidify into a completely new appendage, forming an arm and fist. Right before Broly strikes him, Okura ducks, swinging his new limb into an uppercut, slamming it into his chin, launching Broly into the air. Serori's eyes widen as she watches her father deliver a devastating blow to the monster. Broly freezes in the air, rubbing his burnt chin as it heals over. Serori slowly approaches her father, blinking as she is careful not to make any sudden moves. Okura quickly turns his gaze to his daughter as she approaches him. His expression remains blank, watching her soon stand before him, just inches away. Serori looks into his white eyes. "Dad?" Okura slowly reaches up with his energy charged right hand, gently placing it to her cheek, blinking his eyes. Serori flinches, then smiles, feeling the energy against her cheek. It felt warm, seeming to feed her body with energy.

As he spoke, his voice seemed to have an echo behind hit. "Serori…I want you to stay back." She nodded as she stepped away.

As they watch, Kyuuri walks up to Goku. "Goku….what has he become?"

Goku looked to her, then watched as Okura suddenly appeared in front of Broly, kicking him in the stomach. "He has reached a new level. He is an Ascended Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Since he has the ability to become a Legendary Super Saiya-jin, I came to the conclusion that Okura could become something else."

Kyuuri looked to her husband as he seems to be able to deal with Broly on his own, Okura delivering a debilitating strike to his grandfather, sending him to the ground. "H-how?"

Goku looked to her. "Broly is fueled by rage and insanity. He takes joy in killing. It's those two factors….and being in the same bloodline….that can determine the Legendary Transformation. But, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin is very unstable and his ki will continue to rise and possibly kill him. Now…Ascended…he has to take control. He must let go of all feelings. No anger…no remorse or regrets. Only the instinct to protect his loved ones fuels him, making him pure of heart. But…I believe there maybe drawbacks."

Kyuuri tilts her head. "Drawbacks?"

Goku nods. "Yeah. If he loses control in this form…well…goodbye Earth. If he remains in that form too long….it will drain his life and he will die."

Kyuuri's eyes widened before she went back to watching her husband. Broly tries to get away while Okura quickly grabs him by his ankle and starts to spin around with him. At the right moment, he let go, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin crashing into the ground, buried deep into the Earth. Broly crawls out, growling until he gasps, Okura standing at the edge of the cavity. Reaching down, the Ascended Legendary Super Saiya-jin grasps Broly's hair, quickly yanking him out and throwing him to the air. Broly freezes high above, screaming as he releases an Eraser Shot barrage. Okura quickly takes off, crashing through the spheres of energy. Broly's eyes widen. "NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! AHHHH!" He starts to power up, creating a force field around himself. With much ease, Okura crashes through the field, slamming his right fist into his grandfather's cheek, shattering his jaw as he screams. Okura then loops his fingers into Broly's hoop earrings, quickly tearing them out, blood flying through the air. Broly spins around to throw a kick at his grandson, Okura's tail wrapping around his ankle, pulling him close. Okura starts to deliver a barrage of punches to his chest. Broly cries out until Okura spins, his right elbow striking the center of his face. Broly falls to the ground, hitting the concrete below. Coughing up blood as Broly slowly stands up; his jaw starts to heal. Panting, the massive Saiya-jin shifts his glare to the descending Okura. Sweat begins to bead down Okura's brow, starting to breath heavy. Broly lifts a brow as he watches him, and then looks past him, seeing Serori. Broly starts to smirk. As he lifts his hand, a tiny sphere forms in his palm, no larger than a marble. Okura watches him carefully, trying to figure out his next move.

Goku growls while clenching his fists. "He needs to end this right now…he'll kill himself if he doesn't!"

Broly drew his fist back before suddenly throwing the sphere. Okura clenches his fists as he grits his teeth, quickly thrusting his ki-manifested hand forward to absorb the strike. Without warning, the tiny sphere quickly moves around Okura, heading straight for Serori like a bullet. Okura's eyes widen when he turns around. Serori's eyes widen until Vegeta Junior flies in and rams her with his shoulder, knocking her out of the way. At that moment, his eyes expand when the tiny sphere punches through his chest with a loud crack, tearing through his heart before it erupts from his back. Vegeta Junior coughs, looking down as blood begins to run from the wounds in his chest and back. He returns to his base form, his hair now the original dark green shade. The third generation prince of the Saiya-jin race drops to his knees, struggling to breath before falling on his back. Serori sits up, rubbing her head before looking to her fallen husband. Her eyes start to well up, her hands trembling until she screams. "VEGETA!" She quickly runs to his side, kneeling down as she lifts him into her lap. Tears stream from her quivering eyes as she holds her husband close, hearing his breathing start to become shallow. Bra quickly drops down beside them, her eyes looking over her son. She quickly places a hand to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding as he fell unconscious.

Okura just blinks, soon turning his gaze to the living creature of destruction. Broly quickly covers his own mouth. "Oops! Did…did I do that? Awweee….pooor prince." Okura frowned, soon clenching his fists while emerald electricity began to arc over his flesh. His jade green hair slowly started glow. Broly lifted a brow as he felt Okura's power start to rise.

His voice echoing, he grits his teeth as he speaks. "Broly….for every living thing that you killed….for every planet you have obliterated…this is where I will end your life once and for all."

The Legendary Super Saiya-jin narrows his eyes. "No…I am IMMORTAL! YOU CAN NOT KILL ME! HAAAHHH!" Broly suddenly thrusts his massive hands forward, firing a massive Eraser Cannon right at Okura. Okura lifts his right hand up, suddenly grabbing hold as he winces. Broly's eyes widen, putting more force behind it as he roars in rage. Okura suddenly screams when the massive emerald sphere gets absorbed into his body, traveling up his manifested arm and into his body, his glowing green hair almost blinding. Okura screams again as he throws his head back, his flesh cracked as light emits from the crevices. Everyone, but Bra and Serori, watch in awe. Okura takes deep breaths, his eyes locking onto Broly. Broly feels the power that is surging from Okura's body, green lightning arcing off his flesh and from his eyes, striking the ground around him.

Gritting his teeth, he soon draws his right arm back. "For your sins against life, Broly…..This is where you DIE! FEEL MY WRATH! HAAAA!" Okura soon launches towards Broly, streaking across the ground. Broly quickly takes off backwards, holding his hands out as he cries out from fright. Okura gives one final roar of vengeful rage. "DRAGON FIIIIIST!" He throws his right hand out in front of him. In a bright flash of light, an emerald green dragon erupts from his arm slithering through the air. Broly's eyes widen when the emerald serpent quickly wraps around his body, pinning his arm as it lifts its head, suddenly biting down onto the side of the monster's neck. Broly cries out as blood runs down his chest.

"NO! I CAN NOT DIE! I CAN NOT DIIIIE!" Okura suddenly crashes through Broly's chest, exiting out his back. Broly's eyes bulge from his skull, green light emitting from the gaping hole in his body as his flesh starts to crack. "AAAAAHHHHH!" His body suddenly blows apart, becoming vaporized in the blinding light. Moments go by before the light and smoke starts to clear. Okura stands with his head down as he pants, his body still discharging electricity while sweat continues to bead over his skin. He looks back, hearing his daughter cry. She holds Vegeta Junior close to her, rocking back and forth. She cries into his shoulder, Okura able to sense his life starting to slip away. Walking over, Serori and Bra look up before his daughter sets him down on the ground. Okura takes a deep breath, holding his emerald hand out towards Vegeta Junior. A bolt of emerald lightning strikes the center of Vegeta's chest, causing him to arch his back as the wounds were now gone. Okura winces before he discharges another bolt from his hand; the young prince's eyes shooting wide open as he takes a long gasp of air. Serori and Bra smile, quickly hugging him tight. Okura weakly smiles before turning around to look to Goku and the others as they power down. His great grandfather smiles as he gives a nod, his parents quickly approaching. Pan smiles as she looks to her son.

"Okura….we are so proud of you."

Karifura smiles before putting his arm around his son, closing his eyes. "You have shown such great courage….even willing to sacrifice your life for the greater good."

Okura smiles as he hugs him back. "Thank you….." He then looks to his mother. "I'll be seeing you soon." They nod in agreement before they fade away. Kyuuri quickly runs up to Okura and hugs him.

Prince Vegeta soon approaches Serori and his grandson. Vegeta Junior blinks before standing up, practically a mirror image of his grandfather as they stare each other down. The elder narrows his eyes. "I don't approve of this marriage, boy."

Vegeta Junior's eyes narrow as well. "I don't care what you approve of, you pompous fool."

Prince Vegeta snorts before giving a light smirk, soon reaching up and stroking his beard. "You'll make a fine king someday." Vegeta Junior smirks. "I am proud to call you my grandson."

"Hey! What about me!?" Elder Vegeta blinks before turning around to see Krillin Junior back in his base form.

"I…uh….I'm proud of you, too."

Krillin gives a nod of approval, blinking before he looks to Trunks who is slowly approaching. Trunks smiles as he soon hands him his sword, Krillin gently taking it as he looks to him in confusion. The son of Vegeta gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of it for me…ok? With practice…you will become a great swordsman." Krillin looks to it as his eyes start to water. He quickly drops the sword and wraps his arms around Trunks. His eyes widen from the sudden action, listening to Krillin as he cried. Trunks smiled as he returned the hug, closing his eyes. "I never stopped thinking about you, Krillin. You were and will always be my greatest triumph." Soon Trunks faded away as well, Krillin's arms falling to his sides before wiping the tears from his eyes.

Tarble looked to his brother as he smirked. "So…what now?"

Vegeta looked to his younger brother, smirking. "Go home." Tarble nodded as he faded away.

Bardock approaches Kyuuri before patting her on the back. "You take care, ok?" Kyuuri nodded, wiping tears from her eyes before Bardock vanished.

Goku walks up to Okura while smiling. He places a hand on his shoulder and looks up into his eyes. "I always knew you had greatness in you. All of us are proud."

Okura gave a nod. "Thank you, Goku."

Goku smirks. "See ya in a few." Okura nods once more.

Prince Vegeta stands at Goku's side, looking to him. "How come you're always right about these things, Kakarot?"

Goku laughs. "I have no idea, Vegeta. How come you always doubt me? The last time you doubted me, we both died."

The elder Vegeta growls before stepping towards him. "Now you know I never took that doctor seriously! How the hell was I supposed to believe that the next time we boosted to our Super Saiya-jin states that we both would have heart attacks!?"

Goku shakes his head before looking to his great grandson. "See ya soon." Both he and Vegeta vanish.

Goten and Gohan give Okura a thumbs-up, Gohan speaking. "Great job, Okura." They both disappear, returning to the Other World. Kyuuri looked to her husband as she lifted a brow.

"Okura….what did Goku mean by that?"

Okura looked to her before looking to the ground. "I'm leaving, Kyuuri."

Her eyes welled up in tears. "Okura…what do you mean!?"

He gave a sigh before looking back at Serori and Vegeta Junior before he smiled. "I'm going to the Other World. I used up the last of my life force on Vegeta Junior." His wife began to cry before she suddenly stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently returns the kiss, closing his eyes. He suddenly winced, green lightning arcing out of the crack in his shoulder. She slowly backed away. Looking back, he calls out for Serori. "Serori…c-can…ehn!….you come here for a minute?" Serori quickly plants a kiss on Vegeta's cheek, quickly running up to her father with a smile.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Okura gulps before he turns to his daughter, gently placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Listen to me, Serori…I need you to do me a favor."

Serori gives a light chuckle. "Anything, Dad….whatcha need?"

Her father closes his eyes. "I need you to take care of your mother, ok? My responsibilities are now in your hands."

She looked to him in confusion, her eyes looking deep into his. "D-dad…what are you saying?"

Okura winces again. "Serori….just promise me…."

Her eyes widened when she witnesses a bolt of emerald electricity strike the ground from one of the cracks in his flesh. "DADDY!" Kyuuri quickly grabs hold of her arms, starting to pull him away. Okura winces again as he cries out, electricity dancing over his flesh. Serori struggles with her mother, trying to pull away as she cries for her father. "DADDY! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

His eyes locked onto her, giving a slight smile. "I love you, Serori…..I love you, Kyuuri. I'll be back someday. Until, then….goodbye." As soon as his words came to an end, he gave his final breath as a final strike erupted from the center of his chest. His body soon fades away in a flash of light. Serori continues to cry. Kyuuri releases her, her daughter dropping to her knees as she bows over. Okura's wife closes her eyes, kneeling down beside their daughter, putting her arm around her.

In the next year, Piccolo and Papirko finally completed the reconstruction of Shenron, reactivating Earth's dragon balls, having completed their transition into becoming the new Guardians of their world. Krillin Junior and Beetu would finally be wed, a home built close to Okura's house. Bra decided to remain on Earth to be close with her son and his wife, now taking full control of the Capsule Corporation. Back at the Son household, Serori stands outside, looking to the sky with a smile on her face. In her arms, a small infant sleeps, sucking on his thumb as his tail wraps around her forearm while just in a diaper. His hair jet black much the same as Serori's long hair, he does not make a sound. Vegeta Junior steps outside the home, standing by her side as he smiles and looks to their child. Nevertheless, this child is not alone. In the arms of the third generation prince is the infant's fraternal twin sister. Her hair dark green and standing straight up like her father's, she wears a diaper and a little red shirt. As she slumbers, Serori looks to Vegeta with a smile. "Isn't Leek and Nasu so adorable when they sleep?"

Vegeta laughs when he looks to their newborns. "Yeah…..I guess."

Serori sighs as her gaze shifts to the sky. With the birth of these two infant Saiya-jins, all three bloodlines of the Universe's most powerful families have joined into this new hope for the future.

Meanwhile in the Other World, the crowd gathered within the arena cheer as the announcer of the Other World Tournament shouts to the crowd. In the stands, all of Goku and Vegeta's deceased kin cheer, Goten looking to Trunks. "This is nuts! Okura has to be insane to take them both on!"

Trunks laughs. "Well….Okura has learned from the best. Perhaps insanity runs in the family."

Standing at the sidelines, Pan and Karifura cheer for Okura, watching him step up onto the white stone of the ring with a shimmering halo above his head. Pan screaming. "You can do it, Okura!"

Soon the announcer breaks in, the Kais standing at Grand Kai's side up in his viewing tower. "And with the defeat of Pikkon at the hands of Okura…..our Semi-Finalist has made a strange request! A request granted by the Grand Kai. The new hero of Earth has lain down a challenge of the ages!" Soon, both Goku and Prince Vegeta step up onto the stone ring, smirking as they look to Okura. They have regained their tails. "Okura Versus Goku and Vegeta!" The crowd explodes in cheer and excitement.

Goku pops his neck and shoulders, soon hopping up and down. Vegeta cracks his fingers, the first to speak. "Well, kid….you ready to take us both on? We won't go easy on you."

Okura smirks. "Likewise, old man."

Goku gets in his battle stance. "Then let's make it interesting….how about we take this to the next level!"

His great grandson smiles. "Why not?"

Vegeta clenches his fists as he grins. "This is gonna be interesting." They all suddenly yell out, and explosion of energy leaving their bodies as they take on new forms. Everyone in the crowd gasp when they see the trio. Goku's enlarged muscles are covered with a light red fur, his hands, neck, chest, and abdominals left bare, his gi now gone. Around his eyes, a red line travels around them, his irises now a golden yellow. His hair is black and wild as it ends at the center of his back, locks hanging over his shoulders as his tail sways side to side. Vegeta soon crosses his arms, his shirt now gone as well. His fur has taken a darker shade, his hair now brown, remaining much the same with a little wilder appearance, locks hanging over his shoulders as well, and the end of his hair at mid-spine while retaining his mustache and goatee. The Prince's irises have turned a dull teal. Okura's shirt is missing, revealing the scar across his chest as his fur is dark brown, his tail waving about. His muscles have grown slightly as well, the hair on his head jet black, ending at the center of his spine with locks over his shoulders. The scar over his eye and nose has gained a red hue. Around his eyes, a pink line travels around the edges. His irises have turned a deep ruby red.

Okura smirks as he looks to his hands, adjusting the wrappings, bits of fur poking out between the lashes of cloth. "Ya know, Goku….you have a knack for discovering these type of things."

Goku smirks once more. "What can I say? Fighting is all I know."

Vegeta clenches his fists again. "Let's get this started. I want to see what Super Saiya-jin 4 can do at full power."

Powering up, Okura stares down Goku and Vegeta, his opponents doing the same. Suddenly they take off into the air, their fists drawn back. Thrusting them forward, there is a blinding light from the strikes.

The End


End file.
